


Mei helps Yuzu

by d_wolpertinger



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 34,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_wolpertinger/pseuds/d_wolpertinger
Summary: (sometimes not) very helpful...like this summary.





	1. With choosing a lip gloss

Yuzu was making the hardest decision of her life right now! After doing her hair and makeup, and dressed to impressed, she stood fidgeting in front of her full length mirror. She only needed to finish her ensemble by picking something for her lips then she'd be ready to go to the movies with Harumi tonight.

But which one?

The blonde stared at her packed makeup kit and looked at the hundreds of lip glosses, lip glitters, lip sticks and lip liners that took over her bag. Lips were one of her favorite thing to dress up, besides her hair of course, but the multitude of choices - right now - was overwhelming her for once. After much deliberation and rifling through her bag, she eventually came down to two potential candidates.

Thankfully, Mei had just walked into the room. Her expression was only slightly curious as she glanced at her distraught step sister examining two tiny tubes in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Mei asked, putting on her glasses and readying herself for an evening of student council paperwork.

"Mei!" Yuzu wailed, stumbling next to her girlfriend and presenting the two different types of lip glosses to her, "I'm so confused right now, which one do I pick?"

Mei eyed her two choices, going back and forth between them. She adjusted her glasses but, still, they looked exactly the same to her.

"Yuzu, I'm sure whichever would suffice and both are against school regulations, anyway... so does it really matter?" Mei stated matter-of-factly, ready to brush this situation under the rug and start working.

Yuzu balked at her answer. Her two choices were far from similar! Why couldn't Mei understand that and to any gyaru this would be a matter of between life or death?

"It matters to me," Yuzu mumbled, getting slightly teary-eyed. Mei stared incredulously at her girlfriend at how overly dramatic she could exhibit her emotions over such trivial matters. But still, Mei's heartstrings tugged at the look Yuzu was giving her. Not that she'd tell the other girl how much of an effect those puppy-dog eyes had on her though.

"Fine. Put both on."

"WHAT?!" Yuzu's eyes flashed, as if her step sister had just told her she had committed murder. "I could never walk around with two kinds of lip glosses on, Mei! That goes against serious gyaru code."

"That's not what I meant," Mei sighed, feeling this ordeal was taking up her precious council paperwork time. "Put one lip gloss on your top lip and the other on the bottom. Then I'll make a decision once I see them. Understand?" Mei clarified, much to Yuzu's relief.

"Oh, I see." Yuzu's mood cheered up considerably, happy that her girlfriend was helping her with her look, which was actually kind of rare but absolutely adorable. Mei watched impatiently as the blonde easily applied both lip glosses, trying not to pluck her lips together, so as not to mix them.

"Now close your eyes and don't move," Mei ordered.

"wha-"

"Just do it, Yuzu," Mei said seriously, like she was at one of her council meetings.

Yuzu did as she was told, not wanting to make Mei angry. But she felt kind of silly standing there with her eyes closed, not knowing how long it would take for Mei to make a decision.

However, Yuzu eyes shot open in shock once she felt Mei's soft lips contact her upper lip. The feeling of Mei's moist lips mixing with her top lip gloss, suckling and lingering on it, put Yuzu over the edge. It was so unexpected and hot that Yuzu's mind didn't register Mei pulling away and wiping her lips clean of Yuzu's first gloss.

As Mei went back in to kiss the blonde's bottom lip, Yuzu could feel her senses finally registering on what her girlfriend was doing. For the bottom lip, Yuzu felt Mei press herself more into the kiss and the blonde was able to mentally shake off her initial shock to reciprocate Mei's experiment by kissing her back with as much vigor as she could muster. As they made out, Mei cupped Yuzu's face with her hands, and Yuzu held onto the hem of Mei's shirt to steady herself.

Then as soon as it started, it ended. Mei pulled back sharply, ignoring Yuzu's heavy breathing as the student council president sat down at her desk and picked up her pen to start her work.

"The bottom lip gloss," Mei answered somewhat smugly, without turning around.

Before Yuzu could fully process the thunderous pounding in her chest, their mother shouted from the entrance hall, "Yuzu! Harumi's here! She's waiting for you at the door!"

Beat red, a dazed Yuzu could only stutter out a weak thank you, very much blindsided to the whole ordeal as she left. She stumbled out of their bedroom like a newborn baby goat, clutching the lip gloss Mei had chosen for her.

Mei, on the other hand, licked her lips as soon as she heard the entrance door closing and smiled to herself.

She made a mental note of helping Yuzu with, perhaps, what to wear the next time her girlfriend should ask for her input.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say, no one forgets their first... fanfiction.
> 
> My inspiration was based off of how Mei has very unexpected ways of showing affection to Yuzu, within the manga. The two come from completely opposite worlds - so when they collide I picture hilarious, cute and romantic situations.
> 
> I mostly write about certain moments, not really stories, just so I can convey one or two emotions, that I hope you feel when you read them.
> 
> Please enjoy. I write these to amuse myself but along the way I hope that they too put a smile on your face.


	2. With completing a sentence

Mei was annoyed. Yuzu had been sending her cryptic messages all day.

It all started in the morning. While Yuzu finished curling her hair, she turned towards Mei with an epiphany in her astonished leaf-colored eyes.

"You know what?"

Before Mei could finish packing her school bag and inquire, the blonde had playfully kissed her on the cheek and left the room. The student council president furrowed her delicate brows, while lingering her hand on the wet spot Yuzu had left on her skin, very confused.

At school, the delinquent Aihara was even more perplexing. At random times, at random places when Mei was in proximity, Yuzu would whisper the words, "...more than me," in amazement, as if she was discovering something new about it every time. Yuzu would give Mei such an infectious, genuine smile after, sending a rush of warmth to the president's cheeks and ears that Mei decided to confront her step sister about her odd behavior at home.

After school, sitting on the couch and hugging Kumagoro, Mei stared at her empty teacup on the table. When Yuzu was getting out of the shower and when she walked by, the two of them locked eyes.

"No one ever will, Mei," Yuzu breathed, like she was a whisper upon the wind. The confusing girl carried on into their room to change, while the edge of a shy grin grew on her lips.

Mei narrowed her eyes back at her teacup, waiting, and thinking. Did Kumagoro's beady eyes look as perplexed as her own? She waited some more until Yuzu came out of their bedroom with damp hair, and a towel around her shoulders, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yuzu."

Startled, Yuzu blushed. "Y-Yes?" Even after everything, it was amazing how Mei could always make her fluster just by saying her name.

Mei moved Kumagoro to the side. "Come here."

And attentively, she came. The fiery sunset a glowing backdrop as Yuzu touched the tips of their slippers together. Yuzu stood, while Mei sat and gazed up at her girlfriend, both feeling an electrifying current running between them.

"Explain." Mei felt, oddly shy, the need to explain herself, "By what you meant by… 'more than me' and-"

Yuzu repeated, "...more than me." And her smile turned into a crepuscular ray of sunshine, as realization dawned. Too caught up in these feelings, she had forgotten to tell Mei the whole sentence since this morning! So, leaning over, Yuzu's lips offered a delicate temptation against Mei's sensitive ears.

"You know what?" Yuzu blushed, replicating what she said in the morning.

Listening, Mei couldn't resist breathing in her partner's fresh scent as she felt her and Yuzu's pulse quicken in unison. With each word, Yuzu's heart spilled out, overflowing and Mei could feel every ounce of passion as Yuzu put her emotions to speech. All those confusing words, converging together into one beautiful message.

"I realized, no one ever will, love you more than me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! This one is so romantic... I loved it.
> 
> Even with all the fucking grammar errors, the ending kicks me in the heart all over again.  
> So whatever you end up writing, as long as YOU love your work, post it!
> 
> Inspired by the song - More than Me by Eliphino
> 
> And subtly, I wanted all the elements - earth, fire, air, water - in this to heighten the most important feeling of all between Yuzu and Mei... So fucking cheesy, I don't know what I was thinking.


	3. With what to wear

Again, Yuzu was making the hardest decision of her life right now! After packing her beach bag, and placing heart-shaped sunglasses on her head, she stood fidgeting in front of her closet, scanning her array of swimsuits. She only needed to finish her ensemble by choosing something to wear then she'd be ready to go to the beach with Harumin today.

But which one?

She stared at her wardrobe and looked at the thousands of bikinis, one- pieces, tankinis, halter and strapless swimsuits that evaded a corner of her already packed closet. Going to the beach was one of her favorite things to do, besides going on dates with Mei of course, but the multitude of choices was making her kind of dizzy.

But after much deliberation and rummaging through her closest, she finally came down to two contestants.

Holding up her choices, Yuzu was overcome with a wave of déjà vu, as Mei walked into the room. The dark-haired girl had just made a cup of tea, and was setting it down in preparation for a long, unhindered, and thus, glorious day of student council paperwork when she noticed Yuzu staring blankly at her, like a robot needing some sort of reboot.

"Can't decide, again?" Mei assumed, putting on her reading glasses.

"What?" Yuzu snapped out of her daze, like a newly metamorphosed butterfly.

"Nevermind," Mei huffed, sitting and spinning her chair around to start her work.

"No wait, Mei!" Yuzu wailed, stumbling up to her girlfriend and flaying her swimsuits around. "Maybe you can help me decide...what to wear?" Yuzu suggested shyly, displaying her choices as if they were a sacrificial offering.

Mei swung her chair back around, faster than a grasshopper in a tornado.

"Perhaps." The student council president replied with a undertone of dark humor. As Mei eyed Yuzu's selection, she felt internally relieved that they were much different in color and form, unlike her lip glosses.

Yuzu sweatdropped momentarily, kind of caught off guard by her girlfriend's sudden turnaround, as if Mei fully expected to do this very thing, at some point in their relationship. But the step-sister's initial shock didn't last long as she saw Mei actually consider her swimsuits, moving her eyes back and forth, analyzing them with her critical president's eye. Mei looked so unbelievably adorable that the beach-bound blonde decided to resume to her natural state of charming innocence.

"So what'd ya think?" Yuzu asked, happily.

"I'd need to see them on," Mei concluded seriously, while oddly licking her lips.

"Oh." Yuzu's cheeks heated up on their own, for some reason.

"If it's more comfortable for you, I'll close my eyes as you change," Mei registered Yuzu's embarassed hesitation.

It only took Yuzu a moment to ponder, until she confidently agreed, "Alright, but no peeking… and no funny business like last time!" as she just remembered the situation with her lip glosses now.

Mei decidedly sat back in her chair, nodding innocently.

With willful determination, Yuzu spun around, and faced away from Mei. She pulled her shirt off and her shorts down, standing only in her undies. She looked back, seeing if Mei was, in fact, keeping her word. And indeed, Mei's eyes were certainly closed, as the raven-haired beauty had her hands clasped calmly in her lap, her regal back straight and her eyes purposefully shut like an child counting during hide and seek.

Yuzu sighed in relief. Maybe her step sister was taking this seriously as the blonde finished changing.

Clasping the top in place, and making sure everything was secure, Yuzu turned around, while flashing her signature peace sign.

"Well?" Yuzu posed confidently in her swimsuit until she saw the look in Mei's eyes.

For the briefest of moments, Mei's eyes were like a lion's ready to devour its prey before they returned to their impassive, unreadable state. But Yuzu could feel the heat radiate off her like she was already burnt from the sun.

Before the bikini-clad girl could register an appropriate reaction, Mei had continued on.

"Definitely against school regulations... however, I'll have to see the next one, in order to make a conclusive decision," Mei replied, as if she hadn't just been looking at her girlfriend like a juicy piece of gorgeous meat that she wanted to eat.

Yuzu chuckled nervously. "Alrighty… but eyes closed, remember?"

Yuzu waited for Mei to close her eyes before turning around. Once she obliged, Yuzu undressed and redressed into her next swimsuit... but this time something felt different, like she was being watched.

Turning around, Yuzu had no time to protect herself as her girlfriend pounced! Mei's lips devoured her like a piece of crepe, while her hands explored the exposed skin that her bathing suit didn't cover. Yuzu's shock was overpowered by Mei's overly apparent arousal at seeing her girlfriend in another sexy swimsuit. In their heated exchange, as Yuzu tried to reciprocate Mei's hunger, the blonde was able to manage out, "So, I take it you want me to wear this one?"

Wiping her lips, as if she had finished eating a Yuzu popsicle, Mei pulled back, "No, I don't want you to wear this one either… it's against school regulations."

Ingoring the confusion sprouting on the blonde's face, Mei didn't want to be particularly honest with Yuzu right now and tell her girlfriend how utterly irked she would be if others were allowed to gaze upon her perfect body in an equally enticing swimsuit.

Certainly, not while Mei had all this student council work to get done.

"But Mei what am I going to wear then?!"

Mei went to the closet, scanning her wardrobe to find something for her girlfriend to wear so that nobody else would get these wild, erotic fantasies running through their head like she just did. 

"Here, wear this."

Harumi couldn't stop laughing as Yuzu had shown up to the the beach rocking an oversized t-shirt that had a picture of a buff stud's cartoon body on it. And where his head should have been, was replaced with Yuzu's real, yet pouty one. When questioned about her horrendous swimsuit choice between Harumi's fits of laughter, Yuzu could only utter out that wearing anything else would be against... school regulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of writing this, until a commenter suggested it. So, I thought... why the fuck not. 
> 
> Luckily, a twist was made so it didn't seem so generic and boring... which seemed to work with Mei and Yuzu's characters. In the end, the outcome was hilarious, so I really have to thank my one fan for this gem.


	4. With plumbing problems

Stuck on cleaning duty, Yuzu apologized to Harumi for what seemed like the hundredth time for getting them in after school punishment… yet again.

"It's okay Yuzucchi! Geez, I'm as much to blame if we're in trouble for shopping after school. But we weren't even in our uniforms so I don't see why the Prez has to go haywire on us and put us on bathroom duty," Harumi huffed, while scrubbing the floor with a wet, sloppy mop trying to remove whatever red stain that was on the tiles.

Yuzu blushed, wiping the mirrors vigorously so Harumi couldn't see her embarrassed expression. She couldn't explain to her best friend that Mei was not impressed with how late her girlfriend had come home last night. So much so that Yuzu didn't even get her 'one kiss a day deal' when they were about to go to sleep but, instead, she received a lecture on utilizing one's spare time more effectively in the future, by studying for instance. Yuzu internally pouted, I guess she just had to chalk it up to Mei being a little bit more stressed out than usual with student council stuff.

"I'm so sorry Harumin, Mei's just been in a weird mood lately," Yuzu grumbled, as she worked on a stubborn smudge on the corner of the glass.

"Lately?" Harumin scoffed, leaning against her mop, "She always puts us on cleaning duty after we hang out! I swear, if that robot was ever in a relationship she'd be the jealous type that kills her boyfriend in his sleep just for looking at a dirty magazine."

"I hope not," Yuzu shuddered under her breath because if Mei found out that she was still reading those erotic Peach Sister mangas then she'd be gonzo for sure.

"I mean like come on, school isn't everything, we have lives to live you know," Harumi declared. She dug her phone out of her gorgeous orbs, texting rapidly without a care to be caught, continuing, "and being a bathroom plumber after I graduate isn't part of my plan."

"I can't argue with you there." Yuzu said absentmindedly. This darn smudge just wouldn't go away as she bent down at an odd angle to clean it.

Something shiny dangled out of Yuzu's blouse, which caught the hawk-like detection of Harumi. Instantly, she tucked her phone back in her amazing cleavage to investigate.

"Yuzucchi…," Harumi walked over, dragging her mop, teasing, "you know that this kind of jewelry isn't allowed at school, right?" She grabbed and yanked at the chain around Yuzu's neck, sending their faces into close proximity to each other. Ignoring the shocked wailing from Yuzu, Harumi inspected the ring that dangled from the necklace, recognizing it as Yuzu's secret lover's token. Even after all the coaxing and threatening she did to get Yuzu to spill the beans about him, Harumi still didn't know who he was or what this person looked like.

"Gahhh, sorry Harumin, I must've forgot to put that away before I left this morning," Yuzu said sheepishly, not wanting to reveal any more information that the ring might bring up. She tugged it out of Harumi's grasp and with precious gentleness hid it back in her shirt. A simple gesture, but one that didn't go unnoticed by the Taniguchi girl.

"Well, you must really  _really_ like this person... especially if you're willing to risk it getting confiscated by the Prez," her bombshell bestfriend sang, seeing Yuzu's face heat up, "or you just want to clean the girl's locker room next. You know how gross those showers are."

Harumi watched in amusement as Yuzu's face turned into whatever red, bloody stain she had just mopped up. The blonde, in total embarassment swung back to her chore and proceeded to scrub the mirror even harder than before.

The younger Taniguchi couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's reaction, because until Yuzu was ready to spill her secret, teasing her would just have to do, for now.

-  **The Next Day**  -

"Yuzucchi, you're wearing it again! And what the heck is on your neck?" Harumi prodded, poking the bruised mark on Yuzu's skin, as the girls were changing into their gym clothes.

"Hey! Ow Harumin-" Yuzu yelped, covering her swollen neck. "A bug bit me last night, so I must've left the screen door open before I went to bed or something," she lied, trying not to look sidelong at the real culprit that was across the room from them. Mei was being doted on by the vice president, as she changed. And from the looks of it, the second-in-command was trying to convince Mei about something to which the president just emotionlessly shrugged it off and walked away.

"Looks more like a vampire bite to me…" Harumi said unconvinced, pulling her gym shirt over her head but dismissing it all the same. Yuzu was prone to getting hurt all the time so random bruises and scratches that she'd see on her best friend seemed like a pretty normal occurrence.

However, seeing the necklace again, two days in a row, was unusual.

"But why are you wearing it again, at school?" Harumi asked seriously as she watched Yuzu unclasp the chain and place it in her changing container. The blonde stilled, standing there in her bra, unable to hide from her best friend just how far her blushing skin travelled down her body.

Amongst the hustle and bustle of the changing room, as girls came and went, Harumi watched Yuzu internally battle with finding the right words to say to her. It was so difficult for Yuzu to say without gushing out who her secret lover was.

"It just… makes me feel closer to them, wearing it, I guess," Yuzu offered shyly, giving her best friend a sad smile, "Pretty silly, right?"

Harumi closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. She understood instantly what her best friend was too afraid to admit out loud.

"Sounds like you're just really in lov-" But before the brunette could finish, their gym teacher shouted for everyone to gather onto the track or else risk extra laps.

The brunette sighed, finding their bonding moment wasn't right anymore. But Yuzu wasn't silly. Really, whoever this person was that Yuzu was in love with was one lucky person to have someone think about them like that.

"Come on, my hopeless romantic," Harumin huffed, barely giving the struggling blonde enough time to get her gym shirt on, as she dragged her running partner out the door, "I swear if you make us late again, then you're running my laps too!"

When gym class ended and after the sweat clad girls had showered and changed amongst the horde, Yuzu let out a frantic shriek.

"Harumin! Have you seen my ring?" Yuzu asked wide-eyed, searching every inch of the empty container like a crazy person.

"Here, lemme check," Harumi scanned the area where Yuzu's belongings had been but turned up nothing, "maybe it fell out as you were changing." She started to check the floor but before a more thorough search could take place, a squeaky miniature voice that could only belong to the infamous vice prez' thundered behind them.

"Aihara, Yuzu!"

The two gyarus girls turned around in dramatic unison to witness Yuzu's chain dangling, like an helpless hostage, from Momokino's victorious raised arm. Her smugness dripped like syrup, knowing she had a perfect opportunity to exact a formidable punishment on her ultimate, blonde bimbo rival.

"Such jewelry is not allowed at school and shall be confiscated by Mineko-sensei," Momokino berated. She revelled at Yuzu's reaction, soaking it in like one of the damp gym towels. The blonde looked as if her heart had been torn out from her chest, as emotions stirred like a whirlpool, looking at her captured ring.

By now the whole girl's locker room had heard the guilty accusation of the vice president, shaming Yuzu. The class stood like bystanders at a fighting match, waiting to see what the delinquent Aihara would do. Mei, blending in silently amidst the masses, took in the situation. Her questioning eyes gazed back and forth from the ring to Yuzu, frowning.

"I think it's rule breaking to go through someone's stuff, especially when their out running laps," Yuzu challenged, stepping forward into the opening to meet her opponent like a willing gladiator.

The Vice President didn't back down. She stepped into the space and hotly countered, "I'm allowed to do random container checks, to inspect and make sure that school rules are kept in order even without the president's permission! And you're a walking violation, you should be-"

"Momokino-san…" Mei attempted to halt these proceedings from escalating any further. The group of gym girls gawked at their undeniably beautiful student council president confronting her executive officer.

Himeko eyes widened as her best friend tried to stop her. But her resolve to protect Mei, even from herself, was too far gone. "Meimei, you've allowed Aihara Yuzu to take advantage of your generosity for too long! Someone has to uphold school policy against her. You may be going easy on her cause she's your... step sister, but I won't allow it! This girl has set a bad example for other students and for you!"

The last part stung Mei like an unexpected slap. Had she really been going that easy on Yuzu lately that even Himeko had noticed? And to the extent that she was challenging her superior? Mei furrowed her brow, hearing the murmuring from the audience around her in agreement.

Yuzu took a determined step forward, grateful for Mei's support, but she needed to do this on her own. "Look Eyebrows, I haven't done anything wrong and neither has Mei. Changes in the school regulations are to benefit everyone so they can be who they want! And that includes wearing cute stuff like necklaces and rings."

Himeko scoffed, "Technically, changes in attire are allowed if they help pursue future goals. And from the look at this ring, no one would ever want to wear this peasant's crap."

Yuzu clenched down hard on her teeth, preventing her from going totally nutso on this perm-denying fraud. It took her a whole month to save up for those rings! And Mei didn't seem to mind the simple design of it, either.

However, Yuzu's stunned anger was enough of an incentive for Himeko to keep going.

"Aihara Yuzu! You bring nothing but a headache to the student council and nothing but an added burden onto my Meimei. So we'll see what Mineko-sensei thinks when she hears about this and your unruly behaviour too," as she started to circle towards the exit.

Careless abandon drew Yuzu like a gust of wind to Himeko. "I don't think so, you tiny drillbit!" Yuzu jumped quickly, arms outstretched, thinking her height and reach would give her the advantage she needed to snatch her ring back. But surprisingly, the small vice president was agile enough to pull away just in time. But not so graceful enough as she tripped over someone's forgotten gym shoes causing her arms to splay out and her grip to loosen on the chain.

The ring flew in slow motion, shiny and beautiful through the air until it landed with a metal _thud_  on top of one of the shower drains. The chain started to slide like quicksand into the blackened abyss of the drainage system, while Yuzu's ring, helplessly tethered to it, was ready to-

Yuzu's heart hitched, and she dove towards her irreplaceable treasure.

-fall. The ring fell into the dark hole like a unsuspecting child tumbles into a well.

Yuzu's eyes widened, as shock slowly registered in them. Her outstretched hand padded the bare drainage lid, disbelieving, but her colourful nails touched only the metal opening.

What? Only a second ago it was in front of her, then the next - poof - gone, just like that… so that would mean...

The blonde swallowed hard, feeling the back of her eyes start to burn, ready to explode into tears.

She had lost her ring!

The locker room was silent as the blonde bawled like a heartbroken lover. Like the vice president had ripped out her heart and stomped it down the drain herself, Yuzu was torn.

Momokino, recovering from her fall, brushed herself off with a pesky smirk, "Well, at least you've learned your lesson, not to bring those sorts of things to school, Aihara Yuzu. You're actually lucky it fell down the drain, it was simply atrocious, more so than what you normally wear. " And the little shrimp purposely left the locker room to attend to more important matters.

After a heartbreaking moment, Harumi stared at a lifeless Yuzu, still kneeling beside the shower drain, unable to read what kind of things were going through her best friend's head. She was about to step in and comfort her until Mei stepped out of the disbanding circle of girls.

Standing in front of her step sister, her android face unreadable as the blonde looked up, Mei barely breathed out, "Yuzu, why?"

An unspoken exchange happened between them and without another word, Mei walked briskly past Yuzu and out of the locker room with Yuzu frantically chasing after her. "Mei, wait! I'm sorry, I can explain!"

Harumi watched all of these events occur, as if she were watching a cheesy soap opera. Ultimately knowing she was the hero of this story she pulled her phone out from her incredible rack, as their generic gym teacher marched past.

Poor Yuzucchi, it was up to her to save her bestfriend!

"Taniguchi-san, put your phone away or else," their teacher warned, side-long, ready to ignore the misdemeanor.

Harumi silently said farewell to her phone for the next few days. With a single gyaru teardrop slipping from her eye and a fond caress along its case, the brunette accepted that it was goodbye for now, dear social life.

Then she shot back, putting herself into the line of fire.

"Why? I'm just telling my sister what gross locker rooms we have. You know, I think the former President would want to hear about how her old school is slowly going into the gutter." Harumi quipped, texting away.

"Well if that's how you feel…" her teacher snatched Harumi's phone from her hand,"... then I have an excellent after school activity for you."

-  **The Next Day**  -

Yuzu had her head on her desk, as people piled into their morning class.

Ever since yesterday, she was in a heavy state of gloom… and doom.

Mei had stayed after school yesterday for council work and when she got home she deliberately ignored her despite Yuzu's attempts to apologize. And on top of that, she couldn't even get a hold of Harumi to cry her sorrows to.

Yuzu wailed silently, cursing herself for bringing her most precious item in the world to school and losing it like a girl loses hair ties.

While contemplating how she could keep on existing without her ring, her thoughts were interrupted by an loud, unceremonious clunk on her desk. Her glazed, crusted over emerald pools peered up and, as if seeing a mirage, Yuzu had to blink a few times to dispel the notion that what she was seeing was, for sure, real.

And indeed it was, as Yuzu saw the silver shininess of her ring greet her like a old friend.

Praising her saviour with newfound happy tears, Yuzu wailed, "Haruuuummiiinnnn..." She grasped her ring like her own lost child had returned to her.

Harumin smirked, "You're lucky I have so much experience with bathroom maintenance," and before she could explain what kind of hell and gross stuff she went through, Yuzu jumped into her best friend's arms, giving her a giant bear hug.

"Nnnnhh… too tight Yuzucchi! My boobs! Just be more careful next time cause that was… so disgusting. You know how much hair I pulled out with that ring?" Harumin blanched as Yuzu released her. The blonde hiccuped her thanks again, then realized, "I could've helped! I tried phoning you yesterday!"

Harumi sullenly remembered her devastating sacrifice, while saying, "My phone's been confiscated by Mineko-sensei for the next few days… and I gotta go everyday at lunch and hear her drag on about 'proper' school behavior until she gives it back."

Understanding all too well her gyaru partner's crestfallen demeanour, Yuzu acknowledged her ultimate sacrifice, "Oh no, Harumin, I'm so, _so_  sorry for causing you so much trouble!" But before Yuzu could apologize more, a familiar apathetic voice addressed the voluptuous brunette from behind.

"Taniguchi-san."

Instantly, Yuzu beamed like a bright star, peering over Harumi's shoulder, "Mei! Look what Harumin found!" flashing the ring on her finger.

Mei felt uncomfortable for a second before quietly scolding her stepsister, "Haven't you learned… you need to be more careful about wearing certain attire to school... certain people are thinking I'm going too easy on you lately." 

Yuzu sheepishly shrunk in her shoes, inconspicuously hiding her hands behind her back, whispering, "...sorry."

Turning back to the brunette, Mei formally bowed, "Taniguchi-san, thank you for taking care of my... step sister."

And when the president rose she unveiled Harumi's phone from her pocket.

Harumi's eyes flashed at this surreal moment, as Mei handed over her electronic because usually it was the other way around!

"I've also talked to Mineko-sensei and you don't have to attend her lunch lectures. I told her it was all just a… misunderstanding," as Mei narrowed her eyes at the now awkward blonde, "between Yuzu and Momokino-san."

"Awww, thanks Prez, I really wouldn't of survived those lunches." Harumi groaned happily, grinning from ear to ear, while sinking her phone in between her massive knockers. She then headlocked Yuzu, teasing, "you know, it's a lot of work for us looking after this one! I'm sure her secret lover wouldn't be too pleased knowing that Yuzucchi had dunked her ring down a drain, never to be seen again."

Mei's eyebrow twitched, if only slightly, at that.

"Indeed," Mei stated and dismissed herself. She gave one last menacing glance at Yuzu, too quick for one's untrained eye to notice.

However, sitting in her chair, Mei finally breathed a sigh of relief. She made a mental note to call off the hired school plumbers that were coming in later. As class started, the president spied one last glance at her girlfriend, seeing how happy the blonde was again. The girl was literally emitting rays of sunshine, which made Mei smile ever so softly. Everything was back to normal activity again… well as normal as secretly dating your delinquent step sister could get.

Now, she just needed to deal with Himeko...

During their boring lecture, Harumi turned around. While Yuzu was still secretly admiring her ring on her finger, the brunette confided, "You know, I hate to say it but I think the Prez might not be that bad afterall. Even though I still think she's totally a robot, somehow she's grown a heart somewhere in between all those metal parts."

Yuzu stared at her beautiful ring, grinning, and feeling the brunette's words flutter the butterflies in her stomach.

Someday Harumin… someday I'll tell you everything, Yuzu promised herself.

-  **Extra behind the scenes**  -

Harumin trudged like a wartorn prisoner with her cleaning supplies towards the girl's locker room.

"Uggggg... this is for you Yuzucchi…," she grumbled ready to pull on the door until it swung open and almost hit her right in the face.

Harumi recoiled back, ready to tell off whoever was on the other side to be more careful, when she saw that it was Mei who had opened it. Both momentarily surprised, Mei composed herself faster than a ninja, wiping something from her eye and clearing her throat.

Coldy, Mei acknowledged the cleaning supplies the brunette was holding.

"After school punishment again, Taniguchi-san?"

"More like helping a best friend out," Harumin replied coolly, but noticing with her submarine-like radar abilities how the ends of the president's fingers were a little scuffed. Weird...

"I see." Mei hid her hands against her skirt, as she walked past, "Well, good luck."

The gyaru shook her head in disbelief. Was there just a slight pleading tone in Mei's voice that Harumi had detected?

No way. Clearly, she must be going crazy from breathing in all these cleaning chemicals lately.

While adjusting the drainage snake around her shoulder, she realized how odd it was that Mei would be in the girls locker room, after school hours. But remembering the daunting and gross task before her, Harumi shrugged it off as student council stuff she'd never understand.

Continuing, she marched on.

-  **Extra extra behind the scenes**  -

Himeko was happily doing paperwork in the student council room until she heard the slow opening of the door behind her, like a scene from a horror movie. Turning around Himeko's heart rate and eyebrows went through the roof upon seeing the menacing glare from Mei walking towards her. One could even see electricity sparking from her body.

"Meimei…?" Himeko tried to gulp but even her saliva had run away in terror.

Literally, Mei was a dangerous lightning storm heading towards her, her eyes like two shooting white orbs set against a dark cloud.

"Himeko, I think we should...talk…" was the only warning Mei calmly offered but somehow, everything else about her gave away the impending annihilation that would soon be had on the little chiwawa.

And Himeko was never seen again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu losing her ring was always a fun idea to write about. And, of course, Harumi is the best side-kick ever, so she needed to be the real star here. 
> 
> Harumi and Yuzu's frienship is hilarious to work with and it's what I wanted to convey, along with Mei's subtle and reserved public affection towards Yuzu.
> 
> Also, it's difficult to write for Himeko because I really do not like her.


	5. With dinner

Yuzu was eating a box of cherries, fresh from the store, when her step sister came home.

"Welcome home, Mei! I was gonna start making dinner but," Yuzu popped a cherry seed out of her mouth, "I just had to try some! They are so delicious!" Yuzu giggled as the younger Aihara noticed the growing pile of cherry stems and seeds on the kitchen table.

Mei eyed the innocent blonde, then the box of cherries.

Slowly and sensually, she leaned across the table.

The student council president picked up a cherry, holding it delicately in her fingers as she brought it to her lips. Fixating on Yuzu's curious and widening emerald gaze, Mei popped the cherry in her mouth like a gumdrop.

Yuzu stared, bewildered at the sight. Mei chewed carefully on the fruit, all the while never once taking her eyes off the beautiful gyaru.

With ultimate grace, Mei made one last roll of her tongue against her cheek before placing her thumb and forefinger to her lips and taking out the naked seed.

"Delicious, right?" Yuzu chuckled nervously, trying to ignore the indecent images running through her head of Mei eating her cherry. Crap, she felt like a pervert.

The obsidian-haired goddess narrowed her eyes and proceeded to retrieve another object from her mouth. Taking out the stem, Yuzu gawked at how the thin branch had four, quadruple knots along it.

Positioning the stem on the table in front of her step sister, Mei offered seductively, "You can either stay here and make dinner, or you can follow me to the bedroom."

And with that, Mei calmly made her way towards their room, leaving behind a flustering, mortified Yuzu to contemplate her choice.

Needless to say, Yuzu's cherry was Mei's dinner that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop laughing at this idea. It's just funny and sexy, and both girls get what they want. Honestly, it's much easier to write if you're feeling those emotions that you're trying to convey. Even if it's short, whatever, just get your point across and it's fine.
> 
> Inspiration: Cherries. Halsey, the singer, posted a knotted cherry stem on her instagram. And also, they were in season and they're fucking delicious.


	6. By bringing an umbrella

Although she had forgotten her umbrella, Yuzu stood under one of the cherry blossom trees, happily taking in the summer rain.

Breathing in the fresh, wet foliage of the park and exhaling her excitement; she just couldn't wait for their date to begin, such to the extent that she had arrived earlier than her partner, which was rare.

Gone was the silly notebook, the jitters and barriers, leaving only the desire to spend the day with her. Not even the sunlight, peeking through the mosaic pattern of branches and petals overhead could shine brighter than the happiness that emanated from her smile and shamrock-tinted eyes.

Because this date would be different.

Because they were different.

Because, similar to the raindrops falling and the light breeze passing through the trees, they were finally free. Free from the pain and secrecy of hiding their relationship from everyone. Free to openly love each other, unrestricted, and supported unconditionally by their family and friends. And knowing this made Yuzu so incredibly excited to start this new, amazing chapter in their lives.

Like witnessing an angel walking upon the earth, Yuzu spotted the love of her life calmly make her way along the cathedral path of cherry blossoms towards her.

Was Yuzu dreaming?

The blonde instinctively caressed the ring on her finger, reminding her that she wasn't.

She was breathtakingly elegant; with a slender hand holding an umbrella, the other cradling a small bundle of flowers sprinkled with color, and a sway of midnight hair, as she moved along the cobblestones littered with pink petals.

In awe, Yuzu watched as her entire world met her under the cherry blossom tree.

After a hazy moment of admiring this surreal setting, Yuzu stared at the bundle that was extended out to her.

"I brought you flowers," the girl with the umbrella offered, shyly.

She was different, Yuzu could tell, as it reflected like diamonds in her girlfriend's expression. Her once cold and lonely eyes were, now, alight like a burning flame of a girl free and in love. It was absolutely-

"Beautiful."

"I thought you might like them."

Yuzu giggled, "I wasn't talking about the flowers, Mei."

"Oh… I see." Looking away, her whisper painted a pale blush on her cheeks and ears, against the crisp air.

Glowing, Yuzu joined Mei under the umbrella, closing the distance between them, "But they're pretty too. Thank you." Accepting the gift, Yuzu returned her gratitude by placing a soft kiss on her warm cheek.

Amongst the cherry blossoms, in the light summer rain, Yuzu took the blushing girl's hand. Their matching rings shimmered like twin shooting stars, together.

"Ready for our date?" Yuzu smiled brilliantly, adding even more life (if that was possible) to the beautiful flowers that nestled against her chest.

Mei couldn't help but nod adorably at the sun that was Yuzu's happiness, falling deeper into those emerald pools.

"Very much so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. So romantic, I died. I wrote this to offset the utter sadness and anger I was in from Chapter 36. Which was difficult.
> 
> Inspiration: I listened on repeat, like four times until I finished this, to Wildflowers by The Citrus Clouds.
> 
> Also, cherry blossoms bloom in spring, not summer. But I don't fucking care. Onwars, to the next one!


	7. With ruining sandcastles

Mei finally had enough spare time to go to beach with her girlfriend.

Yuzu, after picking their spot and setting up their beach towels and umbrellas, dug through her bag and realized she had forgotten to bring some refreshments in her excitement.

"Mei, I'm just gonna get us some drinks. What did you want?" The happy blonde pointed towards the nearest concession stand, although, unfortunately, it had the longest line up.

"Cherry soda, please."

Yuzu beamed, "Coming up! Oh, and you don't have to wait for me if you wanna go in the water right away!" And in a hurry, the blonde, in a cute polka dot bikini and pigtails, merrily bounced off, while Mei turned to the expansive ocean front, cautiously. She hadn't been to the beach in years, ever since her father left the Academy.

Did she even know how to swim still? Hopefully they wouldn't have to be here for very long, as if maybe Mei could make up some imaginary student council work that she had forgotten to do.

No. Yuzu would never believe that she had forgotten to do something, especially if it was related to school, work, or anything else in general, really.

 _Damn_.

So, opting to take Yuzu up on her suggestion, Mei decided to undress out of her clothing over her bathing suit and go into the water. Actually, it wasn't even her bathing suit, as she had to borrow one from Yuzu's extensive, and very much unnecessary collection. It took her awhile to pick one that wasn't so frilly, beady, shiny, or lacking in fabric (in essential areas) as her gyaru girlfriend tended to wear things bordering on the line of extravagant.

Mei tugged at the thin, revealing fabric. Not realizing, until now, how much smaller Yuzu's chest was compared to hers, as her woman parts were popping out like the huge beach balls that their towel neighbors were playing with along the sand. Frowning, Mei concluded that this would not pass the school's dress code, in the slightest.

Letting it go for now, ignoring the ogling stares of other beach goers, she stoically made her way to edge of the water. The small waves lapped at her feet, gently caressing her toes. Her heels sank into the wet sand as the ocean played a game of one-sided tag with her.

It felt nice, as Mei took a few more cautious steps into the water.

It wasn't even cold.

The sun shone gloriously overhead, which heated up the shallow parts considerably. Mei took a few more confident steps in until she was deep enough to bend her knees to submerge herself completely.

Maybe going to the beach wasn't such a bad idea, after all, as the ocean water invited her into its warm liquid caress. And after rising from the water like Aphrodite reincarnated, Mei felt reborn as she slicked her wet, midnight hair back from her face. Water dripped in rivets down her back and chest. The soaked bathing suit felt even tighter against her curvaceous body, as soft waves danced joyously around her, like she was a siren of the sea. 

"Mei!!!"

Looking towards the source of her name being called in suprised shock, Mei saw Yuzu standing on the edge of the shore. As the blonde gripped a crushed soda can in each hand, their contents were bursting into the air like overly excited rockets. Mei could only stare in concern at the intense arousal surfacing her girlfriend's skin, reddening like a ripe cherry. Her face was contorting, as if resisting the onslaught of erotic images flashing through her overloaded, perverted brain all of a sudden.

Oh no...

The blonde only had a few moments of reveling in Mei's beauty until a ocean of blood exploded from her nose, which caused her to faint dramatically, falling backwards onto a kid's sand castle, and destroying it.

Life guards quickly ran to give her first aid.

I guess their beach trip had to be cut short, after all. As the rest of their day had to be spent at home, with Yuzu on the couch with two giant tissues stuffed in her nose, watching a movie during her recovery. Embarrassed beyond belief, Yuzu was unable to look Mei in the eye for the rest of the evening, in case she lost more blood. Pinching her nose, Yuzu inhaled through her mouth, while breathing out, "Sorry Mei, we'll have to go again sometime… when I'm more... prepared and when you have... a better fitting bathing suit."

Next to her, Mei calmy ate another cherry from the her growing pile, while reading a book.

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite kind of drabble: short, funny and sexy. 
> 
> Inspiration: Another commenter wanted to see them on a date, so this is what came from that... but with a Citrus twist, of course! Also, I find Mei incredibly sexy, so I exaggerate it quite a bit. Cest la vie.


	8. With missing a train

"Speed up, Yuzu."

Racing down the stairs of Toyosu train station, Mei pulled a very tired blonde by the hand, trying to increase her girlfriend's pace.

By this rate, they would miss the train and thus, be late for morning inspection.

Well, technically, only Mei would be late. As the student council president, it was one of her many assigned duties to lead the school's morning supervision; ready to scrutinize and check off students that sauntered through the gates for following school dress codes and regulations. And like clockwork, Mei had never been late before, until possibly today.

"I'm sorry Mei, but we stayed up kinda late doing... you know. I'm just so exhausted, so it took me a little longer to get ready. I don't know how you do it," Yuzu said rushed, still half-asleep. Her cheeks rosied at the memory from last night as they reached the base of the stairs, "And really, I'm sure Himeko and the others wouldn't care if you were a little late."

Feeling Mei's stride only quicken at her comment, Yuzu ultimately succumbed to being pulled blindly through the maze of train-goers. She rubbed her tired eyelids with her free hand, yawning, as she just didn't want to be awake right now. Plus, Mei pretty much knew where they had to go, anyway...

While moving, Mei flashed her lover a frustrated stare, "That's not the point, Yuzu." She didn't have the time, or the patience, to explain to her girlfriend how it was her responsibility to set an example for all the students and staff that were, likewise, scrutinizing her position as the future successor of her grandfather's Academy. And regardless of how tired she was, it wasn't an adequate enough excuse for her to start staining her impeccable reputation. She had to uphold herself to the same rules and standards that she enforced on others, if she ever wanted to be taken seriously. Unlike her step sister.

"Get out your train pass, Yuzu."

Standing in the shortest lineup, as Mei checked her watch, she heard her girlfriend rifling with one-hand, through her school bag when they neared the turnstile. Luckily, the line was moving pretty fast as the other morning commuters in front of them were set on getting to their destinations as quickly as possible as well.

They still had a small window of time.

They could still make it.

"I can't find it."

"Yuzu!" Mei turned around in alarm.

"Oh wait, nevermind, found it!" The blonde flashed her passcard and sheepish grin at Mei, but quickly apologized as she received that infamous glare in return, "Whoa, sorry!"

Scanning their passes, they hurriedly went through the rotary machine.

Never letting go of Yuzu's hand, in case her girlfriend found something shiny to distract their progress, Mei wondered why Yuzu kept insisting on coming to school with her in the morning. It wasn't like the blonde was a natural, early morning riser. Plus she took forever to get ready, violating almost every school rule in the handbook, which Mei had to overlook constantly in spite of Himeko's constant nagging about it.

Honestly, there was no good - logical - explanation for Yuzu's insistence. But finally on the train platform, with no train in sight yet, Mei let out a short sigh of relief. Although it seemed impossible, they had made it.

While standing behind the yellow platform line, amongst the crowd of business suits and school uniforms, Mei felt the hand in hers tug abit, getting her attention. Glancing back, Mei saw that her step sister had a very deep blush on her face like burgundy paint.

"You haven't stopped holding my hand, Mei…"

"Oh." Surrounded by all these people, Mei let go abruptly. And, for some reason, she hated herself for it.

The people passing by barely spared them any cursory glances, nonchalantly opting to go about their own daily routine and way of life.

"I didn't mind it, if that's what you were worried about." Yuzu mumbled, embarrassed. She didn't like giving Mei the wrong idea that she didn't cherish every chance she had at touching her girlfriend, even if it was just holding hands.

Mei responded with her characteristic mute, impassive stare. But it definitely wasn't what the raven-haired girl was worried about.

What was she doing?

Honestly, staring at Yuzu, Mei couldn't deny that the blonde was absolutely beautiful. A kind of attractiveness that would only continue to bloom the more she advanced into womanhood. Like what happened last night, Mei's body naturally responded to the beauty and passion that the blonde unconditionally basked her in.

However, it wasn't why Mei started dating her step sister.

Yuzu's emerald eyes shied away from Mei's penetrating gaze, looking anywhere else so that her red face could settle down.

Simply, Yuzu was the living embodiment of what Mei craved for but could never have: freedom.

Freedom to be who she wanted. The freedom to make her own choices in life. Yuzu wasn't bound by her family legacy, or the strict rules and standards that-

"-Mei, We're on the wrong train platform."

Mei's eyes widened in disbelief, following Yuzu's gaze towards the overhead platform signage. Reading hastily, Mei realized she had accidently took them to the wrong side in her tired urgency.

"I made...a mistake," Mei could hardly believe her own words. But looking across the way, over the rows of train tracks, Mei saw a few students in Aihara Academy uniforms on the correct platform.

Like a blow, Mei's mind went into a frantic daze as she started to calculate the possibility of hurrying around the station. Everything was a blur, converging so fast in her pounding, cold sweat - because they wouldn't make in time, she'd be late and her impeccable reputation would be-

Mei's entire world froze when Yuzu, stepping forward and sheepishly apologizing to the person she had squeezed past, crossed the yellow meridian and hopped off the platform.

"Yuzu!"

Over the tracks, she transversed like she was strolling through a park, ignoring the shocked gasps and stares of the people watching her. Yuzu, hopping to get enough bounce, clumsily pulled herself up onto the correct platform.

The spectators made space around her like the blonde was an enigma but Yuzu casually turned back to her girlfriend, cupping her hand against her mouth to shout, "Come on, Mei! You can still make it! But you have to hurry!"

"Yuzu, _no_!" Mei felt like the distance between them was much,  _much_ greater than the train tracks now.

"Why not?!" Yuzu asked, in her genuine, quizzical innocence, oblivious to the audience gawking at their confrontation.

"Because what you did just now was reckless, and not allowed! How can you not see that?!" Mei was having a hard time keeping her regal composure.

"But we weren't going to make it if we went all the way around!" Yuzu gestured with a wide sweep of her arm, "And I know you don't want to be late!"

Angrily, Mei took a step forward, closer to the yellow line, knowing Yuzu was right.

She took another cautious step.

"Come on, the train light hasn't turned on yet!"

Mei stopped, terrified, although on the outside she glared coldly at the thin yellow divider. She felt her body shaking under her school uniform, at these sudden turn of events. Every fiber in her rule-abiding body yelling at her no - don't do it!

Ahh! Mei felt herself being pulled in every different direction looking at this line. This stupid yellow line... that she wasn't allowed to cross. Why couldn't she just break one rule so that she could have what she wanted?

Looking up, and across this short but incredibly expansive space, into those amazing, care-free emerald eyes…

Mei stepped back, her heart thundering in her chest.

She couldn't do it.

These rules and regulations that chained her to this platform, like her own invisible prison, separated her from Yuzu and the freedom she so desperately craved because she couldn't break the rules.

She couldn't  _fucking_ do it.

Realizing this, she felt like a absolute coward, so unworthy of her girlfriend's constant smile and affection.

Why would Yuzu want to be with someone like her? With someone so weak. A girl that couldn't even cross a  _fucking_ yellow line.

As the signage light above the entrance turned on, indicating that the train would be pulling into station, Mei frowned, cold-heartedly, at the ground. She hated herself and her unconscious chains that she so willing put on herself to please her grandfather, her family name, her reputation.

Suddenly, being late for morning inspection didn't seem all that important to her. It was now such a trivial thing compared to what she really wanted.

Like drinking her own poison, Mei called out with bitterness, "Get on the train without me, Yuzu!"

"Mei!" Yuzu called back hopelessly but the incoming train moved in front of them and progressively slowed and stopped with a loud screech, preventing the blonde from speaking further.

Mei sighed deeply, taking solace without her blonde, can't-get-up-early-enough-to-get-to-school-on-time companion, not expecting Yuzu to wait for her. In the end, Yuzu was a bird, free to fly wherever and to whomever she wanted, while Mei was nothing more than an empty puppet.

As the train moved along, Mei looked up and her heart twisted, painfully.

Yuzu wasn't there.

Stoically, Mei turned to walk around to the proper train station platform, feeling strange how her neural circuits were deducing the situation one way, while her heartstrings were being pulled another.

Just like she thought, she didn't expect Yuzu to stay… so why did this logical reasoning make her so unbelievably sad and empty. This abyss was what she was used to, especially when her father left.

"Mei!"

A swath of golden hair came barreling towards her from across the platform like a bullet train. With her phone against her ear, and her school bag flying over her shoulder, Yuzu ran at a very awestruck Mei.

Determined, Yuzu grabbed the dark-haired girl's hand, "Let's go. We can still make this work so you won't be late."

Much to the president's silent confusion, Yuzu wildly led her out of the train station, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. We're right outside Toyosu train station right now. Oh, let me see," Yuzu scanned the corridor sign, "Yeah, the north entrance. Oh that's awesome! Thanks Harumin! See ya in a bit."

Finally coming to her senses, on the sidewalk, Mei asked her girlfriend with confusion still evident in her eyes, "You didn't get on the train, Yuzu?"

The blonde scoffed, giggling, "No, of course not. I would never leave you, Mei… no matter how crazy early you want to be up in the morning to go to school."

Mei hesitated a moment, before confiding, "I...I couldn't cross the yellow line."

Yuzu cocked her head to side, grinning, "Don't worry about that. It was actually a pretty dangerous thing to do, now that I think about it."

"But I wanted… I couldn't-"

Yuzu stopped her, "Mei, just be you. That's all I want. Everything else we'll manage around it."

So simple. How did Yuzu always make every difficult matter, in the end, so uncomplicately simple?

But their conversation was interrupted as a very chesty brunette on her bike slammed on her breaks in front of the couple.

"Harumin taxi, at your service! Someone phoned and said it was an emergency?" The gorgeous Taniguchi girl gave them a flirty wink.

"Yes, emergency! Mei needs to be at morning inspection," Yuzu checked Mei's watch, "Like in ten minutes!"

"Really?" Harumi pouted, "That's not really what I would consider an emergency."

"Please Harumin! I'll owe you big time!"

"How big?"

Yuzu winced, knowingly. Pulling out one of her store mall coupons from her bag, the gyaru bargained, "I'll give you my 50% off voucher."

"And?"

Yuzu winced again, as Mei didn't understand what was going on at the moment. The blonde pulled out a gift card. "And this," Yuzu, reluctantly, handed the card over into Harumi's awaiting palm.

"Payment received! All aboard!" Harumi winked again.

Yuzu helped Mei onto the back of Harumi's bike, "I know I just told you I'd never leave you but Harumin's going to take you to school for me so you won't be late. But I'll see you when I get there."

Seeing that Mei was secure on the bike, Yuzu squeezed her hand one last time as Harumi started pedaling. The blonde smiled brilliantly, waving at the student council president as she was carried off towards the Academy.

Mei arrived on time for morning inspection, after all, just as the first of the students started to flock through the gates.

Standing in the center of the row with the other student council supervisors, Mei halfheartedly began checking off students following the dress code like an absent minded cashier, waiting for a particular person to come through.

Seeing a sway of golden hair make her way across the courtyard, Himeko nudged the president, "Shall I stop her?"

"No, let her go."

"But Meimei-"

"Let her go through, Momokino-san."

As if on cue, Yuzu went past the two student council members, smiling and waving at Mei like a goofball.

_Just be you._

Then what Mei did next left everyone in the whole courtyard in stunned shock. The breathtaking successor to the Aihara Academy softly smiled and awkwardly waved back at Yuzu. Something she had never done before towards any student or anyone else for that matter. The blonde, in turn, turned beat red at the public gesture, walking away like a mechanical robot as if she had forgotten what normal walking was supposed to be like.

Mei felt her heart quicken, watching her go, tasting a bit of that freedom that she was so desperately yearning for.

Small steps.

Her impeccable reputation could at least handle that much.

Slowly, Mei started to realize why Yuzu would walk with her to school every morning.

Because she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun with this one! 
> 
> Inspiration: from a lot of different fanfictions. I wanted to clearly show Mei's struggle for loving Yuzu freely, in a cute but very visual way. And the contrast she is to Yuzu. And how they just work so well together, balancing each other.
> 
> But I'm pretty sure crossing tracks between station platforms is very much illegal...


	9. With her drug cache

Himeko could have swore Mei was on drugs.

In the student council room, watching her go into the filing cabinet with a slight airyness to her step, Mei carelessly took out a bunch of club request forms that they needed to stamp approvals or denials for.

Floating back to her chair, the president had a lazy smile on her lips.

Himeko's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. She had never seen such a look on Mei's face before - well not since they were really little when Mei's father was set to inherit the Academy. The president's eyes had an abnormal lightness to them, somehow, as if in the clouds, as she started to write on the forms. Definitely all these signs pointed to the very clear possibility that Mei was using drugs to offset the insurmountable stresses of her elite position at the Academy. But Himeko knew she shouldn't jump to these rash conclusions, she needed to investigate.

"Meimei?"

"Yes, Momokino-san?"

"You're writing in different pen colors."

"And?"

"You usually write in black."

"Oh."

Mei continued to write in different coloured pens, using yellow and green more than the others.

The Vice President furrowed her bushy eyebrows. Having read in her school textbooks that some hallucinogens had this sort of effect on people where they saw the world in vibrant, crazy hues; Himeko continued to monitor her carefully.

She made another insightful observation.

"Meimei?"

"Yes?"

"You're approving all the student budget requests."

"And?

"The theatre club wants money for a rocket launcher for their next production…"

"And?"

"Well, you usually don't approve of such things."

"Oh." Mei jotted something important, on said paper.

"You just drew a happy face on it!"

"I did..."

"Meimei!"

"Yes, Momokino-san?" The president turned, putting the half-finished folders neatly in a pile, while confronting her confused best friend.

Himeko grasped Mei's shoulders, peering into those enlarged pupils, her lavender irises' mere slivers. She waited for dramatic effect until Mei slowly squinted at her odd behaviour. Knowing she had somewhat of the president's otherworldly attention, Himeko pleaded, her curly pigtails drooping at her impending question.

"Meimei, are you on drugs?"

Shocked, Mei's eyes fell back to Earth from the cloud nine she was on. Slowly, her serious gaze returned to narrow at Himeko.

"You think I'm on... what?"

Himeko let out a sigh of relief, feeling more comfortable in Mei's usual, cold stare and tone of speaking. Ready to dissect what kind of opioid her beloved Meimei was smoking, the ugly dressed afterschool lolita smiled supportively, ready to help her best friend get off her addiction.

However, a knock on the student council door interrupted Momokino's intervention.

The door slid open and a holy ray of the purest light basked the two council women; Mei smiling shyly at it while Himeko grimaced and shielded her eyes like an underground troll stumbling towards the surface.

"Hi," a wheatfield of long golden hair and eyes as green as untamed jungles greeted them, "are you all done Mei?"

Momokino turned back to Mei, smugly. Surely she wouldn't leave all this unfinished paperwork…

"Yes, I'm finished. Momokino-san, can you look after these?" The huge stack of unmarked folders slumped towards the Vice President, unceremoniously.

Having her drug counselling and quality time with the president disrupted, Himeko's mind backflipped. She clutched at Mei's shoulder and searched her superior's face hungrily for answers but only Mei's relapsed gaze answered back.

Was this delinquent her supplier?

Shell shocked, Himeko flustered, "Y-yes… of course Meimei but-"

Mei broke from Himeko's supportive touch, heading towards the light. While she moved towards the blonde siren's outstretched hand, Mei stopped abruptly, as if coming to her senses. The dark-haired junkie turned around to explain to a mortified Himeko.

"Thank you, Momokino-san and to answer your recent question," Mei's eyes softened, looking more like a normal girl than a crazy crack user, "I'm...not on drugs,"

"I'm just in love."

Taking Yuzu's hand, Mei grasped the colourful clouds and sunshine that her lover's world was euphorically made up of.

Himeko's mouth dropped to the floor, speechless...

...Until she saw Yuzu's curious eyes on her.

Reflexively, Himeko squeaked, "What are you looking at, Aihara Yuzu?"

The blonde giggled, "Oh, nothing. I just thought you had 'disappeared' or something a couple chapters ago… guess not," as Yuzu led Mei down the hallway so they could go home together, "Bye VP!"

Himeko fell to the floor, speculating that someone had put something extra in her cafeteria sushi roll at lunch today, because the only logical reasoning was that she was the one on drugs, right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings - funny and cute, especially from Mei.
> 
> Inspiration: Song, Not on Drugs by Tove Lo.
> 
> Did I mention that I don't like Himeko?


	10. With girl stuff

Mei could tell Yuzu was having a bad day.

At school, the blonde was very inattentive, more than usual, opting to stare unamused out the classroom window as their teacher dragged on and on... and on about algebraic trigonometry. Even Harumi, who attempted to make idle conversation with her in between lectures, was shrugged off like an unwanted bug. At that, all the alarms in Mei's mind went off that something was very,  _very_ wrong with Yuzu.

So, at home, Mei decided to take it upon herself to find out what was troubling her girlfriend - the only way she knew how.

Using her powers of seductive persuasion, she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind as the gyaru was preparing dinner. Dipping her hands underneath the rim of the girl's shorts, and slowly travelling down her soft, smooth skin, until she-

"Don't, Mei." Yuzu detangled herself from Mei's embrace, leaving the dark-haired girl completely shocked in her temporary mute and calculating way. Mei searched Yuzu's face, but only her jaded glare answered back.

"What's wrong, Yuzu?"

The blonde huffed, annoyed, turning away, "Nothing, just let me get dinner ready in peace, please?"

So Mei did. The two ate in awkward silence as the younger Aihara stole quick, investigative glances at her cold, disinterested step sister. Finishing her last grain of rice in her bowl, Yuzu got up from the table, cleared her dishes, and then retreated to their shared room without a second thought.

She left Mei by herself, to finish eating alone.

Mei frowned, trying to figure out a logical conclusion to Yuzu's behavior. The only reasoning she could surmise over the course of today was that some asshole, extraterrestrial being had hijacked her lover's body. Because Yuzu, in her right mind, would never act like this.

Determined to find out, Mei followed after her into their bedroom.

"Yuzu," the girl in question was already lying in bed, pajamas on, staring blankly at a beauty magazine she held over her head, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Mei knocked the magazine from Yuzu hands and straddled her, much to the girl's discontent. Not deterred, the enchantress proceeded to possess Yuzu's neck, suckling and nipping at her delicate flesh, thinking to somehow suck the answers out of her. "You're lying."

Getting dominated, the blonde beauty underneath her responded by fighting a confusing battle of defiance versus submission at Mei's experienced touch. As the two struggled to overtake the other, it only seemed to further arouse Yuzu's highly hormonal body.

"Mei, stop!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you?" Mei shot back, out maneuvering her by pinning the struggling blonde's wrists above her head. Her heart was bleeding, and until Yuzu told her what was the matter, Mei didn't know if she could survive this torture, "Why don't you want me, Yuzu?"

Restrained, unable to run away, the blonde glared up at her girlfriend. The air between them felt heavy, like thick, molten liquid...

...until Yuzu's defenses finally weakened when she saw lover's pleading gaze. "I'm…," the blonde hesitated for a second, then muttered, defeated.

"I'm on my period, Mei."

Upon saying this, all the dots connected in Mei's mind about Yuzu's unnatural behaviour today. Momentarily vexed, she stared at her girlfriend's conflicted, moody emeralds.

"It's not like I don't want you, it's just…" Yuzu began, but she was stopped by a deep kiss and piercing, amethyst daggers.

After silencing Yuzu, Mei aimed and striked - ready to take one for the team.

"Yuzu, you've had a bad day and I want to help," such softness dripped from Mei's voice, stilling any sort of last resistance, "and I never want you to feel uncomfortable around me about this." The beautiful temptress above Yuzu slowly began to pull down her girlfriend's bottoms, igniting all sorts of feels.

"...so, let's make a  _fucking_  mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I didn't want to post this, at first. But it's fucking funny and gross!
> 
> Inspiration: aha... I have no idea where I got the inspiration for this..pfft. No idea. 
> 
> Some part of the internet said Mei doesn't deserve Yuzu's love but I was like, yeah she does because she'd totally do...this.


	11. With her birthday present

Awkwardly, Yuzu slid her gift across the kitchen table towards Mei. The younger Aihara eyed it in slight confusion, while saying, "Yuzu, you do understand it's  _your_ birthday, right? You're not suppose to get me something."

"I know…," the nervous blonde played with the straps on her sundress, trying not to look her girlfriend in the eye, "but it'll make more sense if you open it first, before I explain."

So, Mei examined the beautiful package, curiously; it was neatly wrapped with delicately tied ribbons, shimmering gift-wrap and her name handwritten cutely on the label. Apparently, Yuzu had put a lot of time and detail into this as the dark-haired girl picked it up with delicate fingers. It was very light; almost weightless, but yet, as Mei spied the birthday girl watching her fixedly, she felt like she was holding something with unimaginable importance to Yuzu.

Intrigued and undoing the bows and stripping off the gift-wrap, Mei opened the box...

And inside was a headband with lacy bear ears.

Holding it up in careful confusion, Mei inspected the ornate craftsmanship before glancing back, puzzled, towards her step sister, "Yuzu, what is…," her words died in her mouth as she saw that Yuzu had stood up and was unclasping the back of her sundress.

The dress fell from her shoulders, pooling onto the floor.

And underneath it, Yuzu was wearing the matching black lacy lingerie, same as the bear ears. And  _oh my fucking god,_ did she look so incredible, and undeniably sexy.

"I was thinking that the best birthday present I could receive would be… seeing you happy, Mei," the blonde explained with burning cheeks, fidgeting under the her lover's captatived gaze.

Realizing what her girlfriend was instigating with such a garment on, Mei's cheeks and ears turned into flaming embers. She was speechless and her body was pulsating, as Yuzu's intricate lingerie curved deviously to her body, subtly exposing her nipples and provocative skin.

Taking Mei's inability to form words as a good thing, Yuzu leaned alluringly across the table. She completed her racy costume by taking her bear ears from Mei's electric fingertips and placing them on her head. Yuzu knew Mei loved bears, so putting two and two together...

"Can I make you happy for my birthday, Mei?" Yuzu asked, shyly pleading, as she started to climb onto the table like a hungry, seductive bear cub towards her. Hungry for Mei's forbidden fruit, that is. With every syllable Yuzu uttered, Mei felt her regal resolve crumbling. Her entire body, especially the part between her legs, ignited like a flaming pyre as her sexy teddy bear drew closer. Unable to form the words that they should move this to their bedroom, Yuzu reached her and kissed her lover hungrily, getting Mei completely undone.

If Yuzu wanted her on the kitchen table, then who was she to deny such a birthday request? Mei just prayed that their mother wasn't coming home soon, as the blonde started to take her on the sturdy surface. So, needless to say, Mei ended up being very, _very_  happy with the blonde's own birthday present... to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic, funny, sexy - check, check, check!
> 
> Inspiration: lots of internet posts saying it was Yuzu's birthday so I jumped on the bandwagon the next day. Plus I have lingerie like this. So, mix, mix, smush, smush, give it a Citrus twist and poof!


	12. When their mother walks in on them, Part 1

Ever since their mother almost caught Mei gnawing on Yuzu's collarbone in the bathroom, the two lovers had suffered a few other close calls.

After getting off work earlier than usual, Ume happily came home to a very interesting sight in the living room. With their uniform apparel scattered everywhere, Yuzu and Mei were on the floor intertwined in the heart of the chaos in just their underwear, panting heavily.

And dripping…

In chocolate.

"Yuzu, what is going on here?" Ume asked innocently, as her blonde daughter frantically wiped her face like she'd just finished eating a messy Mei-fudge-cream sundae.

"Mama, I can explain," Yuzu panted fearfully, like she hadn't inhaled oxygen in awhile, looking desperately at Mei underneath her for assistance. Currently, her step sister looked like a sexy chocolate swamp monster, struggling to rise but slipping on all that brown love pudding underneath them, "...Mei and I were… wrestling! (which was kinda true, Yuzu thought) Ya, wrestling!"

Their mother blinked a couple times in confusion, "Wrestling?", as she watched hefty smears of sweet nectar slide off Yuzu and fall on the raven-haired girl's flushed voluptious chest.

It didn't help matters that Mei was blindfolded when Yuzu said this. Receiving no help from her blind, aroused and slipping step sister, Yuzu kept going, "Ya...because she's decided to join the wrestling club...at school! So we're practicing!" and somehow, the chocolate-splattered blonde ended that confidently...

...until she felt Mei's death glare taser her through the blindfold.

Surely their mother wouldn't believe-

"Oh! Student council president and on the wrestling team! Mei is there anything you can't do," Ume praised her other daughter unconditionally, while stepping over someone's ripped skirt, heading to the kitchen to grab a beer, "maybe some of your hard work and dedication will eventually rub off on Yuzu one day."

Mei's eyebrow twitched underneath her cover; she had just finished doing alot of rubbing, on Yuzu's tongue, before their mother came home, actually.

But their mother stopped suddenly in her pursuit of alcohol and turned to her two dark cupcakes, asking suspiciously. "Wait a second… what's with all this fudge syrup on your bodies then?"

Yuzu gulped, flinging anything that sounded like words out of her mouth, "To mimic.. the sweat.. of the other wrestlers?"

Even more suspicious, Ume narrowed her eyes at her more trustworthy daughter, "Is this true, Mei?"

Speechless from sex brain, Mei could only nod during this unusual predicament.

"And what about the blindfold?"

Yuzu chuckled nervously, explaining, "Because you never know when your opponent is going to strike? Right Mei?"

 _Yuzu, seriously?_ Slowly, Mei nodded reluctantly again, wanting to slap her girlfriend across her speckled chocolate face, for some reason. If she wouldn't get so turned on by it, she really wanted to take this blindfold off and fucking do it.

Ume smiled happily, "Oh okay, so thorough! Just remember to clean up you two!" as she took her happy juice from the fridge and bounded gleefully towards her bedroom. She sure was delighted seeing her two daughters getting along so well now!

Once their mother's door closed, Yuzu nervously giggled in relief until she saw Mei take off her blindfold, unveiling an evil glint in her eyes.

Yuzu tried to dogde Mei's strike but slipped in a chocolate puddle, yelping, "Ah, sexy swamp monster!"

She didn't have time to protect herself, as Mei proceeded to slap her buttcheek and tackle her lover, ready to continue where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. Chocolate is... the best. Especially when it's dripping off someone's body, right?
> 
> Inspiration: The manga. Chapter 29, when Mei gives Yuzu that zombie bite. Interesting to think what else those two girls got away with... when their mother was around ... probably more ridiculous situations...I assume and am writing about for Smutember!


	13. When their mother walks in on them, Part 2

“-and Mei’s joined the wrestling team! Everything’s been great, her and Yuzu have been getting along _so_ well, lately! Here, I’ll let you talk to her!” Ume explained exuberantly to the laptop with her genuine, motherly excitement. She jumped from the couch where she was online video chatting with her overseas husband. On the screen, Sho smiled eagerly, as Ume carried the laptop with her to Yuzu and Mei’s room.

However, upon opening the door, Ume was confronted with a very, _very_ provoking display from her two daughters, almost flinging the portable electronic in surprise.

“Oh my!” Ume exclaimed, as she saw Yuzu straddling Mei’s face on the floor, while both were wearing their school uniforms, this time.

To Ume, this sight was unusual for a number of reasons. The blonde was flushed and panting, eyes wide at her mother, with the contents of her makeup bag strewn about, as if she had hastily retrieved something from it, while hiding something behind her back. And Mei, _oh_ her sweet and intelligent Mei, had a needle and thread in her oddly wet hand, lying on her back, while she wore...

A snorkeling mask, with its air valve stuck in her mouth.

“Yuzu, what is going on here?” Their mother asked innocently, while Sho looked equally as befuddled, squinting, from the laptop.

“Mama, I can explain!” Yuzu choked, cheeks scorched, like she had just sprinted a marathon. At hearing their bedroom door opening, Yuzu had quickly grabbed the nearest thing in her bag - a needle, as Mei was in the midst of bestowing the _most epic_ tidal wave of an orgasm on her lover. With the help of a remote-controlled vibrator in Yuzu’s waterpark vagina, Mei had worked double time, thrusting and stroking her lady bits, with tantalizing skilled hands, albeit torturously slow, escalating Yuzu's pleasure steadily. The blonde was a self-proclaimed squirter, so Mei wanted to see just how much she could make Yuzu gush… thus the scuba mask. For safety.

“Mei has...,” Yuzu struggled. Although Mei’s hands had stopped with their stroking, the vibrator in her womanhood had not, “...joined the sewing club… and was just fixing my ripped skirt! Remember… from the other day?” The vibrator, while quiet, was still pulsating away, working on getting the aroused girl to her magical, squall of a release, like a diligent worker.

“The sewing club?” Ume questioned, hesitantly, glancing down at Sho, then back at her beat red daughter. Mei’s eye twitched through her underwater mask, as she was unable to reply due to the respirator in her mouth. Mei realized, for next time, that she’d need to be the one to explain things because this was just getting too ridiculous.

_Yuzu, you dimwit..._

“Ye.. yeah! That’s why,” Yuzu paused, feeling another wave of pleasure take over her, “ _that’s why_ she’s working on my… skirt! To practice.” After trying to stop the sex toy by pressing a button - any button! - on the remote behind her back, Yuzu realized she had pressed the wrong one. Instead, the machine went up another intensity.

_Yuzu..._

“ _Ah_ -“ Yuzu used every ounce of willpower to suppress her sex moan. Mei underneath her had the very enticing view of seeing the vibrator oscillate quicker, which was, thankfully, hidden by Yuzu’s skirt and milked panties, while their mother and father absorbed the absolute lie that Yuzu hit them with...

Because, although their mother would probably fall for it - _again,_ like she had about Mei joining the wrestling team - surely their father, _most certainly,_ wouldn’t-

“-The sewing club! Mei, you can make your own teddy bears then!” Sho exclaimed, excitedly. Ume cheered with her husband’s enthusiasm, until she gazed at the suffering look on her blonde daughter’s face, asking suspiciously,

“That’s great Mei! So, why are you sweating, then, Yuzu?”

“Oh, um, I’m just so _excited_ and nervous… for Mei to… fix my… skirt!”

Ume had to agree with Yuzu there. Her blonde daughter did get overly emotional at very odd things sometimes, especially when it concerned Mei.

Mei studied the needle and thread in her slippery hand that Yuzu had shoved onto her. She didn’t know how to fucking use this! She came from an elite and noble family, so she never needed to stitch anything back together in her life, except for Anthoniko that one time. And that didn’t go well...but now she had to fake what to do with this pointy metal toothpick, while her lover was ready to rain down a cum storm.

So, hesitantly, Mei advanced towards the frayed edge of Yuzu’s ripped skirt. She couldn’t even properly see out of these foggy goggles!

“Mei, do you need some help?” Ume offered kindly, putting her husband of a laptop down on Mei’s desk and advancing towards the duo. But, by having a _fucking_  scuba respirator in her mouth, Mei was unable to turn down the offer as their mother advanced towards her two secretly, sexually active girls.

“No! _God, Mama, no!”_ Yuzu screamed, “stay back… Mei needs to do this on her own!” She frantically tried to hit the stop button on the vibrator remote but only this time Yuzu turned it to the max. Feeling the building heat in her abdomen cross the lines into orgasm territory, Yuzu was dying!

“Okay, but why is Mei wearing… a snorkeling mask?”

“So...she doesn’t.. drop the needle in her eye..” _goddammit, Mama, stop asking questions!_

“And the air pipe?”

“...or her mouth.” Yuzu legs started to quiver, slightly, uncontrollably at the shear difficultly of holding in her ready-to-explode orgasm.

"Why are Mei's hands wet?" 

 _Oh god,_ Yuzu was right there!

"...she gets sweaty palms!"

"What're you hiding behind your back?"

"The TV remote!"  _Dear, Lord! Please, this is the only time that I'll ever wish not to have an orgasm!_

"But the TV is in the living room..."

"Mama-"

Kind of amused, Mei was watching this whole ordeal unfold, as their parents gazed and bantered on in adoring fascination at seeing their star child help out their lesser star child by sewing her skirt. Yuzu's underwear was utterly drenched with lady fluid with her lady folds clenched tight, trying to stop it, but soaking through the thinly stretched fabric like a water balloon. 

And ready to fucking burst like an overflowing dam.

This was it… Yuzu was going to splatter her swimming pool-sized love liquids all over her lover’s dive mask, firefighter hose style… in front of their parents.

But taking the air valve out of her mouth finally, Mei politely asked, “Mother, Father, it’s hard for me to concentrate with you staring like that. Could you give me a moment... and leave?... So I don’t poke Yuzu? You can see she's really freightened.”

“Of course!” The two adults praised their cute, underwater explorer of Yuzu's cavern in delight, with Ume adding, “you just keep excelling on all these things Mei-chan! Honestly, Yuzu, you should really join a club! Mei is making you look bad…,” as their mother giggled, leaving with the laptop.

“Do your thing Mei, we’re so proud of you. We’ll talk later!” as Sho winked, through the screen at his diligent daughter.

Shutting the door gently so Mei could concentrate, their parents just missed the overflowing cum droplets that were hitting Mei’s mask from Yuzu’s leaking fire hydrant of a vagina. Turning back to her original task, Mei finally got to delight in the erotic view of Yuzu about to orgasm an oceanic amount - from suffering through all that pent-up, euphoric peaking.

So, curiously, taking her finger and with the barest of touches, Mei skimmed Yuzu’s panty wall that covered her slit, as it was just about ready to burst. 

_BINGO!_

Quickly putting on her respirator, Yuzu exploded in a wave of orgasmic shock, with her juices going everywhere, while Mei’s scuba mask was showered with unimaginable, blissful orgasm, and the flying vibrator.

Sitting on the couch again in their living room, and hearing the high pitched scream of Yuzu through the bedroom wall, Ume and Sho chuckled amused, deducing that Mei had accidentally pricked Yuzu, as she tried to sew her skirt. 

“ _Silly_ Mei, but what a good, hardworking daughter she is!” Ume said.

Sho couldn’t agree more with his wife. 

It really was amazing seeing how well they were getting along.

They were such good step siblings… and just so good for each other.

So _fucking_ good.

In the bedroom, Mei removed her mask, glaring up at her lover while she said, "Yuzu, you really are the worst bottom."

Shaking from exploding everywhere, Yuzu argued, "I am not." But then she thought about it,

"It's because I'm better on top!"

Mei facepalmed, getting her hand covered in all of Yuzu's jucies by accident. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was awkard. And funny!
> 
> Inspiration: smutember!


	14. With dishes

From the kitchen, as Yuzu did the dishes, she watched Mei on the balcony take their laundry from the clothesline and put them with utmost care into her basket.

It was like Mei always had a hypnotic grace about her, no matter what she did. Whether studying, or walking through the school, or even sleeping, Yuzu always caught herself being spellbound by her movements.

Like right now, as the girl finished her simple chore by lifting the basket and nimbly passing through the screen door into their shared space, Yuzu snapped out of her bewitchment in embarrassment. With over exaggerated scrubbing, so Mei didn't think she had just been gawking at her this whole time, Yuzu cleaned the plate harder in her hand like she was taking off the ceramic. The blonde hoped that the act could, somehow, scrub the enormous blush off her burning face… even though the plate had already been clean for the past couple minutes.

Unable to pry her eyes away for too long, Yuzu bashfully peeked up at Mei. Like when she did her homework, Mei was diligently engrossed in her task, folding their shirts and whatnots with such precision on the couch. Her angles were crisp. The folding was layered perfectly, one onto the next. Honestly, Mei's attention to detail was so amazing, so much so that-

"Mei, you're going to make a great wife," the words slipped from Yuzu's mouth before she realized she had said them.

Mei glanced up and the two girls stared at each other in different shades of blush. Yuzu bright red, as Mei, with rosy pink cheeks and ears, tucked a loose strand of black silk behind her lobe in contemplation.

"Am I?" Mei asked, murmuring softly. She looked shyly at Kumagoro next to her finished laundry, while trying to avoid Yuzu's whiplash, fevered nodding in response. It almost seemed like the teddy bear's stitchwork smile was curled up a lot more from listening to the two awkward humans in love.

Mortified, Yuzu didn't look up from her soaking plate as she heard Mei's footsteps make their way towards the washroom, probably to drop off some folded towels. However, Mei's steps took a quick detour and the raven-haired girl came into the kitchen.

Much to Yuzu's shock, her girlfriend came close, standing right next to her.

Whispering softly into the blonde's beautiful golden locks that covered her ear, Mei said, "You're going to make a great wife too, Yuzu." And she placed a sweet, lingering kiss on her girlfriend's hot cheek like a promise.

As Mei continued onwards into the washroom, Yuzu almost died from elated, heart pounding, happiness. She managed to notice Mei's retreating form with a new lightness to her step, as if Mei was awfully content about something right now, too.

But eventually coming out of the hypnotism that Mei's presence always enchanted her in, Yuzu gasped. In total embarrassment, Yuzu realized she had only cleaned one dish the whole time that it took Mei to do the entire laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH, my heart!!
> 
> Inspiration: Too excited the night before Chapter 41 came out. I wrote this not knowing that they would get married.
> 
> So fucking happy!


	15. With waking up

Mei knew Yuzu was an incredibly beautiful girl.

As the first rays of sunlight brightened their room, Mei would witness Yuzu’s sleeping perfection in all its natural glory.

Golden, slightly disheveled hair framed her angelic, peaceful face. White sheets interlaced themselves around her petite, and overly warm figure, while Yuzu’s cheek rested softly upon her pillow, as if she were slumbering amidst clouds.

When Mei awoke this initial sight would always make her still her breath in disbelief. Because it wouldn’t be surprising, _really_ , if Yuzu had forgotten where heaven was and accidentally slept, in lost tiredness, beside her every morning. The blonde was very absent minded, probably even in her dreams.

But Mei didn’t mind that about her partner… _well_ , not anymore... or..., _at least_ , not to such an annoying extent from when Mei first met her. If anything, it was one of the added things that left the serious girl feeling awestruck by her other half, now.

As the morning light advanced onto their bed, Mei was unable to take her eyes away, lest the beautiful visage disappear. Instead, she extended a nervous hand towards this eidolon, to make sure Yuzu was real. Was she a mirage? Or was Mei just dreaming herself?

 _Neither_. Like delicate silk, Mei touched the soft, sunshine strands that was Yuzu’s hair, confirming that she was, indeed, corporeal.

And she was... _breathtaking._

In this moment, Mei realized something peculiar that had changed inside herself ever since _that_ kiss. Unknowingly, this dozing cupid had dismantled everything that Mei had once prioritized as paramount aspects of her life: like discipline, rules, conformity, and well... pretty much everything that Yuzu was the complete opposite of. Every foundation that Mei was raised upon to uphold and follow with grace and definiteness, Yuzu had shown her something different. And it wasn’t that these traits were unimportant to her now but rather, Yuzu had unveiled a new, brighter world of possibilities that Mei deemed more meaningful to her life.

For instance, Yuzu’s light breathing against Mei’s exploring fingers reminded her to exhale.

_(breathe)_

Mei felt at ease, as she returned to caressing the blonde’s disheveled hair. To be in the moment, to do what makes you happy in _your_ life, Yuzu was teaching her these things, slowly. Even though Mei wasn’t so sure if she would ever know her carefree lover and her odd ways of thinking completely - because they weren’t in any books for her to study from and she wasn’t taught such abstract things by her strict family when she was younger - at least, she would always keep trying, for Yuzu.

For _them._

So, in this moment, and with an unshielded heart, Mei shuffled closer to her slumbering bedmate, wanting to feel more of her skin. While gently grazing her nose along Yuzu’s beautiful cheeks, nose and lips, Mei felt the unaccustomed sensation of being truly content. Like a bird flying above the clouds with nothing but the expansive blue sky to explore, Mei was free.

And Yuzu was her beautiful sky.

“Yuzu…,” Mei breathed so close to her cheek, as the blonde began to stir from being assailed by such feathery touches. Encouraged, Mei’s breath travelled along Yuzu’s neck to her chest, with her trailing midnight hair leaving goosebumps against the blonde’s skin, “Yuzu…”

Fluttering her eyes open unwillingly, then shutting them stubbornly, Yuzu pulled an unsuspecting Mei towards her. Hugging the raven-haired girl into an ensnaring embrace, Yuzu squished Mei against her tiny chest...

“Kumagoro,” Yuzu pouted through her sleep, “it’s too bright in here…” Then, like her own personal curtain, Yuzu put her face into Mei’s hair, shielding her eyes.

Realizing that her bedmate had mistaken her for their teddy bear, Mei said more firmly, while trapped against the blonde’s warm skin, “Yuzu. I can’t...breathe like this.”

Drowsily, Yuzu murmured undeterred, “Kumagoro, I didn’t know you could talk.”

Still trapped, the captive explained, “I’m not Kumagoro, I’m Mei.”

“My Mei,” Yuzu purred, like a napping kitten.

“...yes, your Mei,” she sighed. Was Yuzu even awake right now? And was she going to die from oxygen deprivation this morning?

Yuzu grumbled, satisfied, “Good…,” as she released Mei slightly. But through her sleep talk, like the blonde just didn't want to wake up, she asked, “...did we... get married... the other day?”

“Yes, we did,” Mei answered, still squished.

“Good, so it wasn’t... a dream.”

“No.”

“Good. Because Mei... you were _so_ beautiful in your wedding dress. If it was a dream...I never want to wake up.”

“Yuzu...,” Mei felt her heart squish at her words.

“Just five more minutes, please. Like this,” Yuzu mumbled, while she snuggled her human teddy bear against the fluffy sheets.

 _Fine,_ Mei thought, like she had a choice. Adjusting herself more comfortably in her trapped position, the newly wed rested her cheek sideways on Yuzu’s soft and slowly inhaling and exhaling chest.

_(breathe)_

But after a brief time, Mei peeked up at her wife, feeling even more at peace from when she had woken up. In that moment, surrounded by the early morning light, Mei whispered…

“You’re _always_ beautiful, Yuzu… inside and out.”

But the blonde didn't hear because she was already back to dreaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't wait. I didn't think this fluff would fit in with all the ridiculousness that the next chapters will be, so here it is.
> 
> Inspiration: other fanfictions. Also, I really enjoy juxtaposition, where Mei feels free and can finally breath with Yuzu... but then Yuzu squishes her and leaves her - literally - trapped and breathless. Harharhar...


	16. With her manicure

Yuzu was making the hardest decision of her life right now… ( _again)_ , as she sat across from Mei on the bed, this time.

Shakingly, she offered Mei her beautiful, manicured hand with her ring on it, which she was so comprehensively proud of. The ring glinted nervously back at her, while her nails - her precious colorful nails - shimmered majestically with such unsuspecting purity underneath Mei's critical eye.

Yuzu had worked  _so hard_ on her manicure the previous evening before, besides studying for the couple's upcoming exam, of course. Removing her last week's nail polish, cutting her excess cuticles, shaping her nails, soaking and washing those bits of her fingers, moisturizing her skin with such silky rich cream, then preparing and polishing them for paint; Yuzu was an artist hard at work. Like Michelangelo when he had painted the Sistine Chapel ceiling, Yuzu had, also, created a masterpiece.

All of that gorgeous, pointy artistry she had created, now, rested itself onto Mei's awaiting palm, as the younger Aihara held her nail clippers in the other. Yuzu's bottom lip quivered as she couldn't help but think Mei was an executioner, holding her executioner's axe, ready to obliterate this small but significant part of her gyaru lifestyle.

"Stop being a baby about this, Yuzu," Mei said supportively, meeting her wife's teary eyes with realistic, lavender ones, "you know why we're doing this?"

Yuzu released a sad, quivering exhale in reply, "Yes, because I... hurt you…last night."

"Hurt me? You practically punctured stab wounds into my cervix the size of wormholes, it felt like," Mei admitted, while adjusting herself more comfortably on the bed, reminiscing about it. Unconsciously, her brain and uterus were calculating together about how much force she'd need to use for the nail clippers to cut through the many god-awful layers of dried liquid Yuzu had put on her fingertips.

"I know, but I said I was sorry like a billion times after!"

"Yuzu," Mei stated, leveling her gaze at the blonde's dagger-like nail tips in hate, " _these_  just aren't going to work out for us, in the long run. And now that we're married, we're going to have to make…," she waited patiently for Yuzu to finish her sentence.

"Compromises," Yuzu finished, holding back her sniffles.

Mei's voice softened at her wife's downcast demeanor, "Exactly, now, are you going to let me clip them?"

She held up Yuzu's sacrificial hand, ready with her nail cutters, as if this was the last call.

Yuzu could only nod sullenly, to afraid to speak unless a river of tears exploded from her ducts, as she made her hardest decision yet. She loved Mei  _so much_  that she would put her fingers in willingly, albeit sadly to see them go, onto the executioner's chopping block to make Mei happy.

Advancing her weapon, somehow, Mei felt like such a horrible person for what she was about to do, as Yuzu closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

_Snip. Snip._

"There, all done," Mei said, analyzing her work critically.

"That's it?" Yuzu questioned, peeking one eye open like she were expecting all of her love fingers to be, quite literally, chopped off but rather, only a miniscule amount of the blonde's middle finger and ring finger had her pretty nails clipped.

As Mei nodded and smoothed out her work with a file, Yuzu couldn't help but ask, "But…, so you're not going to do all of them? Or cut them more?"

"No, really, I only needed these two rounded down…, " Mei explained, looking into Yuzu's doubting emerald vortexes, "but, I guess, you can think of it as me returning the compromise, if that helps…"

Instantly, Yuzu's world was elated back into the majestic heavens for being married to such an amazing woman. She realized that maybe her hardest decision today wasn't, afterall, the hardest decision that she's ever made, while the raven-haired beauty showed her the tiny changes like a new piece of art.

Jumping and falling onto her wonderful angel of a wife, Yuzu kissed Mei with as much, if not more, passion than Michelangelo had put into all his laborious painted creations. The bed easily encompassed them, swallowing them in their intimacy amidst the fluffy blankets.

Flushing, and her heart thumping rapidly, Yuzu breathed out in excitement, "Now what should we do?"

"Well, I think it's only logical that we test them out…," Mei said with equally flushing skin, already pulling the blonde greedily towards her lips. But trying this new exercise of not being too forceful with Yuzu, Mei pushed her back slightly and asked shyly, "Did you... want to do that?"

"Hell yes!"

And that was, most likely, one of the easiest decisions that Yuzu had ever made in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed a lot from this. 
> 
> Inspiration: Chapter 41, page 22... where Matsuri is inspecting Yuzu's long ass nails. Fuck, that frame is funny as hell. Saburouta has an awesome sense of humor between all the angst. So great. 
> 
> Also, the similes for this are flamboyant but I assume Yuzu loves her nails that much, but not so much that she wouldn't smooth them down to make her fucking wife happy.


	17. With Matsuri's games

_Savage, Matsuri,_ Harumi thought, crumbling to her knees in defeat, next to the console. The words ‘PLAYER 1 WINS’ flashed across the screen of the zombie shooter game that they had just played.

“I win again, Taniguchi-senpai,” Matsuri mused, with a sly grin, as she rested her toy shooter against her shoulder, looking at her opponent.

And like the last few rounds, Yuzu patted her best friend’s head comfortingly, trying to console her broken ego. “She’s just _so good_ at this,” Harumi whimpered, as Yuzu petted her. Matsuri continued to gloat by sniping the letters of her name into the top scorer’s list, rubbing the brunette’s defeat in more.

 _BAM BAM BAM!_ Even though Matsuri thoroughly enjoyed seeing Harumi on her knees like that… victory tasted _so much_ sweeter with every initial she inputted.

Standing next to them, Mei watched this depressing scene...wanting to go home. They had already been at the arcade and mall for far longer than she liked (which wasn’t very long), but she was eager to catch up on council paperwork and her studies, like a respectable student.

“You’re just too _easy_ Taniguchi-senpai. I need more... of a _challenge_ ,” the sharp shooter said, bored, as she eyed her next victim. And like a stroke of genius, a very, _very_ interesting idea popped into the pink trouble maker’s head. A game that would be so much more devious and fun to play, if she could get Mei and Yuzu to participate.

“How about you… Yuzu- _oneechan_?”

After helping Harumi to her feet, Yuzu turned towards Matsuri, unsuspecting, “Huh? Me?”

Ambushing her surprised older sister, Matsuri glanced sidelong at Mei, advancing towards her blonde prey, teasingly.

“Ya, I promise I’ll go… _gentle on you... at first, so you can get into it,_ ” Matsuri flirted, clutching Yuzu’s arm and batting her eyelashes, while pulling the struggling blonde towards the challenger’s spot like a clingy ex-girlfriend, “but I think you’ll like it better, when I play with you... _a little rougher,_  after.”

Mei’s eye twitched at the younger girl’s sultry and blatant audacity - flirting with another woman’s wife, her _fucking_ wife! - knowing full well that the pink-haired brat was just doing this to see her disapproving reaction.

And succeeding...

“Gee, I don’t know Matsuri. I don’t think I’m much better than Harumin,” Yuzu squeaked uncomfortably, while trapped in Matsuri’s grip, but she couldn’t stop the blush that pervaded her cheeks.

And the blonde damsel in distress could just _feel_ the intensity of Mei’s condemning glare on them.

“Matsuri, stop teasing Yuzucchi. It’s obvious she doesn’t want to play,” Harumi chided, sensing and trying to calm the tension building between the two girls. _Poor Yuzucchi,_ the blonde was literally in the middle of a battleground, sweating and blushing profusely, as Mei and Matsuri’s eyes were shooting killer laser death beams at each other.

“Oh, you’re no fun _anymore_ ,” Matsuri whined, while rubbing her chest seductively against Yuzu’s jacket. Her gaze never left Mei, though. Enjoying how Yuzu’s wife glared even more at the PDA, the pink haired girl giggled and regarded Mei like she was now the third wheel.

“Then how about you, Mei-san? Wanna play with me...or are you just too afraid to lose to Yuzu’s other… _little sister_?” Matsuri asked, pouting innocently, as the punk crushed herself against the now lobster-steaming blonde.

Mei’s scowl deepened like the grumpiest of grumpy cats. She eyed Yuzu’s mortified face and Matsuri’s tight hold on her, then at the arcade game, knowing that she just fell into Matsuri’s trap.

_Fucking bitch._

Mei nodded, hostilely. Stepping through Matsuri’s hold on _her_ lover, and separating them like someone severs a head, Mei was ready for combat.

The raven-haired girl picked up her toy weapon. Inspecting the gun, and turning it over a few times, she realized she didn’t know what the hell to do with this thing. She never played a zombie shooter, or any arcade game for that matter before, besides the claw vendor one to get a teddy bear with Yuzu.

So, glancing at her wife for help, Mei asked seriously, “Yuzu. How... do I work this?”

Yuzu sweatdropped, as if her adorable but clueless other half was holding onto a fully loaded assault rifle. But Mei wasn’t the least bit embarrassed, as the cute blonde gently explained and showed the simple controls to her partner…, “Trigger to shoot, Mei.”

Mei internally agreed. She was triggered, so shooting wasn’t going to be a problem, right now.

Giggling in her PLAYER 1 spot, Matsuri watched the couple with a mischievous spark in her twinkling eyes… _this was going to be such an easy win…_ because, didn’t she have to help Mei with a shooting game before, when they went to the fireworks festival? 

 _Yes, e_ verything was going according to plan.

“How about we make this round… more interesting, hm?” The pink PLAYER 1 suggested, evilly.

While Mei practiced firing, Yuzu countered back suspiciously, “What do you mean by that?” Knowing Matsuri was, obviously, trying to incite further mischief on them. 

“Well, let’s make a bet. If I win, I finally get my 3P.”

And for emphasis, the little girl held up three fingers in front of her face. She ran her tongue slowly up her middle finger in a provocative lick towards Mei, as she gave the stuttering, paralyzed blonde a sexy wink, “What do you say, Yuzu-chan?”

Before Yuzu could form the words, so she could give Matsuri a hard - _no!_ \- to that wager, Mei answered without hesitation,

“Fine. Whatever that means. Let’s just begin.” The raven-haired beauty accepted the girl’s bet without another consideration, looking at the screen, while Yuzu wailed in red-faced distress next to a snickering Harumi. Matsuri was certainly not a shy girl; so probably, the second after she’d win this game, she’d want to claim her hot, Aihara-sandwich prize.

Yuzu's mind flip-flopped. She wouldn’t be able to live this down! Mei was going to lose and Matsuri would tease them endlessly until-

Putting in the gaming coins and blowing a kiss at her older sister like she had already won, Matsuri teased seductively, “This one’s for you, Yuzu-onee.” And seeing the blonde almost die from embarrassment, Matsuri couldn’t help but think that this victory would taste very, _very_ sweet.

Literally.

But as the game began, a change in the air occured around our quiet Mei. The girl was picking up all the energy around her like she was some kind of _mother fucking Super Saiyan_ , channelling it into her toy gun. Matsuri twitched at the sudden change in air pressure, trying to focus, not knowing what the hell was going on with Mei beside her.

But, while anticipating the upcoming targets, she didn’t see that Mei was on a different, transcendent plane of gaming than her, altogether.

As the zombies appeared, Mei shot down everyone of them with lightning fast precision and accuracy. Something unlike any human could possible do. In stunned awe, the gyarus standing behind them were silent, while Mei blasted each walking corpse with a bullet to the head, sometimes twice, with her trigger button moving at lightning speeds.

Before Yuzu and Harumi could comprehend what had taken over Mei, the game had ended.

And poor Matsuri didn’t stand a _fucking_ chance.

As the ending dialogue crossed the board, with the words ‘PLAYER 2 WINS’, everyone blinked in disbeliving unison, except for Mei. They had never seen Matsuri lose before. And, neither had Matsuri, as the pink-haired opponent was slowly registering what had happened. 

Stamping her name **-**   **M E I -** into the number one high score slot, the true victor turned towards a stunned Matsuri in all seriousness.

“No matter what, when it comes to _her,_ ” she said, grabbing Yuzu by the hand like the blonde was her trophy, “I will _always_ win against _you._ ”

_Fucking savage, Mei._

Harumi couldn’t stop laughing at the look on poor Matsuri’s face, as Mei took her still awestruck wife out of the arcade. With student council paperwork and studying the last thing on her mind when they got home, Mei was going to play her own game of how many finger triggers it would take to make Yuzu orgasm.

_Just fucking savage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... :) games are fun.
> 
> Inspiration: fanfictions about jealous Mei. And I haven't written anything with Matsuri in it... and she's awesome, that little shit disturber, so why not?


	18. By dropping a F bomb

The happily married couple was sitting on the couch, when it happened.

Yuzu was on her phone, while Mei was reading her book, as they enjoyed a familiar, comfortable silence together...

...until Mei tooted. But it was the _cutest_ toot sound that you w _ould ever hear_.

An immense blush and quivering smile spread across Yuzu’s face, while her eyes confronted the suspected tooter.

“What?” Mei asked politely, peeking up from her book.

“Oh Mei!” Yuzu cried joyously, jumping onto her couch partner, with their phone and book flying in the air. She was just _so unbelievably happy_ that Mei was finally comfortable with expelling gas around her, for the first time.

And it didn’t even bother the blonde _at all_ that it was a little stinky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can
> 
> Inspiration: the word toot is so fuckin funny


	19. With divorce drama

“I want a **DIVORCE**! You don't love me _anymore_!” ...blared the melodramatic sitcom from the television that the Aihara girls were watching tonight.

Yuzu was fully engrossed in the show, body tittering over the edge of the couch, as her eyes started to water at the unfairness of it all. Federica was just _always_ busy with work!, not that she didn’t love her spouse anymore! Why couldn't her lover get that... so it just wasn’t fair for the two to get a divorce like this!

Yuzu’s bottom lip quivered, trying to choke back the tears in her pained heart, while she listened to the overly theatrical exchange.

“If a _divorce_ is what you want, then a _divorce_ is what you’ll get!” Cried Federica.

Next to Yuzu, Mei sighed, as if releasing some of the internal pain she was in, at having to watch this cheesy shit. But, unfortunately, it was what Yuzu wanted to watch. So Mei, as the good _tolerating_ wife that she was, had relented, ready to suffer through this evening’s torture in unamused silence.

_Fuck…_

In the past, Mei wouldn't have done this for _anyone_ , opting to read or study (doing something more productive with one’s time),

...but _god,_ did she love - to the moon and back and then _some -_ this sappy blonde woman who was currently crying buckets over some fake ass, and badly-acted, nonsense.

Although...

“Yuzu.”

“Yes, Mei?” Yuzu’s voice cracked, as she wiped the puddles under her eyes, turning towards her lovely wife. Federica was crying about something too, in the background.

“Would you ever divorce me?” Mei asked seriously.

Yuzu blinked a few times in confusion, as if her lover had spoken another language. Then, shifting the gears a full 180-degrees inside her brain, and slowly deciphering what Mei had just asked, Yuzu wailed,

“WHAT?!” Her cry of alarm sang louder than Federica’s sloppy acting that was currently on the screen.

Finally turning off the god awful noise of the TV, so Yuzu could hear her better... and achieving her side-mission of shutting off such atrocity, Mei repeated,

“I said, do you think, you'll ever divorce me? Over something - _anything..."_

“Mei…” Yuzu mumbled, in stunned disbelief. Her mind was still processing the absurdity of her wife’s question.

So the lilac-eyed beauty continued, whispering, “Do you think... you’ll ever… fall out of love with me?” as her words drifted hauntingly like a wisp from the sad girl’s lips within the, now, horrendously silent living room. Mei closed the small space between them so she could read her lover’s reaction, her emotions, her _everything_ , in order to fully deduce Yuzu’s true meaning when she would answer. Even though Mei knew it was an awful thing to ask.

“ _No.”_ Yuzu answered, sternly, with so much conviction like the best of the best soap opera actresses, " _Nothing_ would ever stop me from loving you, not even if you were,” Yuzu thought about it for a moment,

“...a potato wearing a ripped potato sack, Mei.”

The girl on the receiving end of that statement blinked in confusion, “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Continuing undeterred, and in the moment, Yuzu confided, “Not even if you were a homeless prostitute, and I was a rich, wealthy businesswoman.”

“...Come again?”

But Yuzu kept going, “Not even if we had hundreds of babies, and they drove us crazy with their endless talking and questions.”

“...”

“Not even if foddling Harumin’s gorgeous boobs gave me all the answers in the universe.”

“Wait? What about Taniguchi-san’s breasts-”

“-ignore that one,” Yuzu quickly interjected, “Not even if you had developed a weird fetish for talking with pigeons. Or if you were actually a werewolf or a vampire, or _whatever_!” Yuzu spread her arms wide, emphasizing her declarations, all the while her green eyes were igniting playfully at Mei.

Seeing Mei’s expression soften, with her amethyst eyes filled with so much affection towards the adorable being that she was now married to, Yuzu’s heart combusted at having achieved her end result. Mei was happy.

Softly cupping her lover’s face in her palms, Yuzu whispered against her wife’s desiring lips, “And Mei, even if you were to stop loving _me_ … I don’t think I could ever stop-”

Achingly, Mei kissed her before she could finish _that_ preposterous sentence. The two sank into the other’s shared bliss, while kissing deeply as if confirming their unyielding bond for each other through their simple, affectionate touches. Trying to make it last forever.

Alas…

Pulling back, Mei said flushing, “Now, you’re starting to sound like a cheesy soap opera.”

Smiling sheepishly, and also blushing, Yuzu agreed, “I know. But I’ll always be in love with you, Mei. I promise. Just like I promised at our wedding.”

While closing her eyes, and joyfully delving back into her wife’s amazing kisses, Yuzu couldn’t help but wonder if Federica would ever find her true love like she had.

Pulling away from their make out session, Mei murmured contently, “I'm sorry. I will never question it, again, Yuzu. I promise.”

And eventually turning back on the TV, Yuzu found out about Federica. Federica and her lover had also made up, apparently. The two on the screen were now in the middle of a heavy and sweaty, make-up sex scene... butt naked and getting all rowdy, with all that juicy good stuff going on.

 _Hm. Interesting…_ Maybe these cheesy drama shows were onto to something, after all, Mei thought as Federica’s aroused and heated moaning gave her another cheeky idea.

Of course, only after Yuzu finished watching Federica get her vagina slayed, would Mei then ask the beautiful blonde if she wanted to enact in their own steamy, R-rated home movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone making and reading fanfiction about our adorable couple, thank you! 
> 
> Inspiration: everyone's fanfiction
> 
> ah shit, where my smut at?


	20. WITH BURNING THE LETTER

Yuzu and Mei were in an open field... with a lighter.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Mei? I really don’t mind keeping it. You said a lot of nice things in it, well, besides… that last part,” Yuzu said, holding the infamous letter that Mei had wrote her.  

“Yes. I’m certain. I realize, writing this letter was... the biggest mistake I have ever made,” Mei replied coldy, looking down at the pages in the blonde’s grip.

And without another moment's hesitation, the student council president started to flick the tiny flame starter a couple of times to ignite it.

“Oh, okay… well, as long as you’re sure,” Yuzu eyed Mei, warily. The blonde _really_ didn’t mind keeping it. It was a letter with all of Mei’s emotions on it, and while it was still painful to read in certain parts, it was - and always would be - an unlikely reminder that Mei loved her.

But, holding onto the sheet above the minimalist inferno, like they were two immature kids with sparklers, Mei and Yuzu couldn’t help but watch in fascination as the paper’s edge caught on fire.

But after a second…

“Wait, stop.” Mei ordered, which caused Yuzu to frantically blow out the flame. Unable to save all of it, tiny ashes of the letter floated into the clear, blue sky, like toasty flower petals. But, thankfully, most of the letter was still very much intact, besides its' singed, burnt edge.

“I think this is taking too long, and it doesn’t feel like a fitting end to it,” Mei explained, seriously. She then told Yuzu to put the letter on the ground and cover it with a small rock so it wouldn’t blow away.

And then, to follow her.

“Ah,” Yuzu exclaimed, just now realizing and putting two and two together, like a lightbulb had turned on in her brain, “so that explains why there’s a flame thrower over there.” Geez, she sure was _forgetful_ sometimes.

“Yes.”

Nonchalantly, walking through the field towards it together, Yuzu was way too curious not to ask, “And... you know how to use one of these, Mei?”

“Of course,” Mei answered, in her usual impassive nature, like she handled flamethrowers on the norm everyday at school. Seeing an odd glint in her eyes, Yuzu thought better of it not to ask why Mei knew how to use one of these deadly weapons of war, thinking it was _much_ wiser to keep certain mysteries in their relationship… well, a mystery.

“Here, Yuzu, put these safety glasses on,” as her now mysterious wife handed her some goggles that were hanging from the fire weapons’ propane tank. Mei proceeded to dress into the flame resistant suit that was next to it, following protocol.

"Thanks, Mei..." Yuzu put on the eyewear, still wondering if her wife was being serious or not.

All dressed and handling the flamethrower, like a trained veteran, Mei looked to her eye-protected partner with slight concern.

“Yuzu, perhaps stand behind me... and maybe… like ten big steps away. For safety. I don’t want your hair to go up in smoke.”

With a gasp, Yuzu moved away in a flash, covering her head with her arms, like it would protect her expensively dyed locks from anything. But on the inside, the gyaru just knew she should have sprayed heat protectant in her hair this morning!

“A little farther back, Yuzu.”

The blonde took a step back. She really didn’t want to lose her hair!

“A little more.”

Yuzu took a bigger step back.

“That should be fine.”

Mei turned and flipped the switch, and a huge burst of dragon’s breath shot from the nozzle! It obliterated the entire letter and melted the pebble it was under within a brilliant, reddish-orange stream of flame - an over-the-top kamikaze attack.

Yuzu thought... _maybe_ , this might be, _just a tad bit_ overboard as Mei kept ablazing, for a good long while with waves of heat blowing past them. The blaze was so intense, like a shockwave, that it burnt a sizeable radius of grass around the now destroyed letter spot.

However, Yuzu couldn’t deny how badass her hot spouse looked when Mei ceased the blaze and blew on the residual smoke coming out from the end of the barrel.

“Woohoo, that was awesome, Mei! You showed that letter who’s boss, for sure!” Yuzu cheered, and happy as can be that her hair wasn’t gone too!

“Yuzu, I’m not done yet,” Mei told her indifferently, stripping off her gear and her normal clothing as well, unveiling a black, tight latex suit underneath...

_Good Lord! Have mercy!_

Yuzu’s mouth dropped to the ground at the sexy vision. How in the world did it get by her that Mei was wearing _that_? She even watched her lover change this morning, after they romped!

But more importantly, _where_ on earth did Mei get a _black latex jumpsuit_?

“I borrowed it from Mitsuko Taniguchi-senpai,” Mei read Yuzu’s speechless-red-faced-and-nose-ready-to-burst-with-blood expression. _Phew, so wordy._ It took all of the blonde’s willpower not to burst her cherry whipped cream pie uncontrollably in her denim shorts, while Yuzu's goggles fogged up from her body’s supernova arousal, as Mei closed the distance between them.

“Yuzu, please, control yourself. I need to borrow your phone,” Mei chided, unfazed.

Her voluptous latex chest rubbed against Yuzu when she dug into her purse to retrieve the girl’s cellular device. Yuzu, in turn, was teleported into another dimension where thousands of latex Mei’s were riding motorcycles, while shooting off flamethrowers with the words ‘ **HEY, YUZU, IT'S SEXY TIME** ,’ written across the galaxy. Because,  _r_ _eally_ , it wasn't surprising that Mei had this sort of effect on the blonde; her wife was drop dead gorgeous!

Using her phone, Mei talked to the person she had just dialled.

Hearing the caller’s voice down by her chin though, Mei realized that Yuzu’s communication device was upside down.

“Hold on, Vice President Kayo...yeah, I still don't understand how these things really work. Okay, there, I can hear you now. Yes, I’ve marked the location for the drop. It’s an enormous burnt spot. Yes, Obsidian Mamba gives the Aihara Academy Student Council President’s seal of approval for Stage 3 of the Regretful Letter Annihilation Plan. Please give Yuzu and I... **three** minutes to make it to the getaway helicopter. Obsidian Mamba, out.”

Mei hung up the phone by pressing all the buttons. Then, the dominatrix slapped her dazed wife - lightly! - across the face, thinking it was okay because Yuzu was still wearing those bug-eyed glasses. For safety.

“Yuzu, we need to get to the chopper,” Mei instructed.

“The wha?” Yuzu asked dumbfounded. She was still in _Lala_  land but, at least now, only one latex Mei stood before her.

“The chopper.”

“There’s a chopper?!” Yuzu wailed bewildered, but after another smack - this time hard on her gorgeous buttocks - she realized _where, what_ and  _who_  she was and the severity of their situation, especially if Mei was telling her to get to a chopper and slapping her.

“Yes, and if we make there," Mei pointed towards a hill over yonder, "in  **two**  minutes, I’ll wear this tonight in the bedroo-”

Mei didn't get to finish her sentence before Yuzu started running like The Flash in that direction.

So, the two sprinted, like in a slow-motion action movie - as Mei’s sexy bits jiggled, albeit restrained, in her sexy suit with her midnight hair soaring behind her, and Yuzu ran like her cheesy but _adorable_  side-kick with those dorky goggles.

They arrived at the helicopter, just in time, with **one minute and thirty**  seconds to spare.

Controlling the helicopter, Mei circled around ground Zero, which was the burnt charred remains of the obliterated letter’s location.

Yuzu, in the passenger seat, turned towards her ( _again_ ) mysterious lover, while talking into the radio headphones, very much confused by this whole ordeal, “So, what’s going to happen now, Mei? I’m pretty sure that letter is already toast. Why did we have to run?”

Oblivious to Mei's hidden agenda, Yuzu really thought they were just going to burn the inked pages with a lighter... but guess not. It would have been a fitting end to the heartbreaking letter but... seeing Mei with a flamethrower, then in a latex BDSM sex suit, then flying a helicopter like a badass bitch...it was turning Yuzu on… _alot_.

And. This. Was. So. Much. Better.

“Kayo is going to fire the rocket launcher,” sexy pilot Mei explained, while narrowing her eyes so she could better see the complete annihilation of the letter that she wrote to Yuzu. Looking out over yonder at the next hill, the president spotted Kayo with a big ass rocket launcher, ready to fire.

 _Good riddance fucking letter!… and to fucking Chapter 36! We married now bitches!,_ Mei thought, putting on dark shades and smoking a cigar, while flying with a wailing Yuzu hanging on for her dear life in the passenger seat, as the helicopter whipped around.

“Where in the _fudge_  did Glasses-senpai get a _rocket launcher_?” Yuzu questioned incredulously. All these events and the overall absurdity of it all, was just starting to sink in for poor, innocent, little Yuzuko.

“I guess... I approved it for the theater department at school, a while ago,” Mei shrugged as she observed Kayo fire. The torpedo-like tail of the rocket tore through the air towards their burnt, circular target.

Like a bullseye, the rocket made contact in one loud, gigantic explosion! As Mei manuevered the helicopter with such impressive skill from the residual blast, she didn't lose any of her original gangster look. Under her serious guise, she was enjoying the final stage of the Letter Annihilation Plan inbetween victory puffs.

Whereas Yuzu was losing her shit, shielding her goggled-eyes from the ensuring mushroom flare, while shrieking internally  -  _Holy Potatoes! Kayo and Mei are fudging crazy! Are all the student council members this nutso - cause I just married their ring leader!_

Once the smoke cleared, the two gazed like curious kittens inspectingly at the small settling crater that had formed where the burnt grass used to be. 

"Do you think we got it?" Mei questioned seriously, getting binoculars and ready to call Kayo to fire _one_  more time for good  _fucking_ measure. Under the surface, the raven-haired yandere couldn't deny that absolution never looked so spectacular!

"Mei, I think we got it...  _all_. It was only paper...," Yuzu sweatdropped, as Mei turned to her cutey-patooty goggled wife and with one wordless exchange - Mei finally settled down. Yuzu managed to always have that effect on her.

"I suppose we did."

So, steering the helicopter towards home, Yuzu and Mei settled into their usual, comfortable silence after the hellfire of events that they just went through, while listening to some relaxing elevator-like music. Mei threw out her cigar and kept piloting, feeling a new wave of relief wash over her.

But secretly still on her adrenaline high, Mei couldn't wait to blow through all her student council paperwork that she needed to do, like a fucking wizard.

However, while they flew over the Toyko metropolis, curiousity got the best of Yuzu and she couldn't help but ask, "Hey Mei, how the heck did you make all this happen? This sure seemed like an awful lot of work on your part - just to burn a tiny piece of paper... that _really_ , we could have just thrown in the garbage."

So, in a kind of serious segment of this story, Mei confided, “Yuzu, growing up I never really spent any of my yearly inheritance allowance… on anything or anyone. Not even my father. So... to put it bluntly - I'm rich, as gangster rich as diamond disco balls. And after marrying you, I realized I should start spending my trillions upon trillions of yen on things that I deem... as contributing to my happily married time with you." The latex beauty eyed her wife, shyly.

Turning into a tomato lobster, Yuzu's heart melted in adorable confusion. She couldn't possibly love Mei more, but wait a second...all this time Mei was...

"You're _fudging_  loaded?! Then why the fudge did you make me pay for the wedding DJ? I had to work at Udagawa's restaurant for months to pay for it! It was kind of awkward..."

"That's how us rich people stay rich, Yuzu. Simple economics. But I'm trying to turn over a new leaf... for you." Mei said, while landing the helicopter.

"I thought it was only Gramps that had all the cash..."

"No."

"Really? All this time?"

"Yes."

"Well, if that's the case, then there's something I've always wanted to do. Especially now that I know I'm married to a sugar Mama!"

"Yuzu." Mei reprimanded, ready to tell her wife that with great power comes great responsibility but...

"What? It's only fair after... after all of THIS!" Yuzu gestured around at the helicopter, at Mei's latex suit, and her funny goggles, "Come on, I could have been seriously hurt today, or worse - my hair could have dried out from all that heat!" 

The love birds glared alluringly at each other, like they were both talking to smorgasbords of sexy Aihara delights. They absolutely loved each other, no matter how many break-up letters they had to burn - those two would always go to the ends of the planet and beyond (in their own way) for their other half. Especially to make them happy. 

"Fine," Mei relented, as Yuzu hopped into her lover's lap, happy as a clam, while still in the pilot's seat. Kissing her student council president all over for deciding to make her ultimate fantasy come true, the gyaru couldn't contain her excitement for what was to come. 

Well - for starters - her and Mei, tonight. But that's an entirely different story.

So, time skipping to the next morning, Mei was in the school courtyard... with her clipboard in hand checking people off.

When, all of a sudden, a bright pink limousine pulled up. Surrounded by tens of hired photographers and shooting mountains of money out of cash cannons, Yuzu emerged from out of the luxury vehicle, like a boss. 

 

With expensive sunglasses and a white and black pimp coat over her regular uniform, Yuzu strutted like she owned the place as she crossed the courtyard lined with a very long red carpet. The entire student body stopped in shock and stared in awe at the sight of the blonde gyaru swinging her hair, flapping her fancy pimp coat, and walking in the highest of high heels down the movie star rug. 

Himeko's jaw dropped, turning towards her MeiMei for answers but the quiet president watched Yuzu make her way into the school without checking anything off of her clip board.

But before Yuzu entered, she turned in dramatic fashion towards her stunned audience. She pointed towards Mei and broadcasted with so much happiness that she could have drowned the sun with all her majestic brillance,

"Everyone! That's my WIFE and we had the MOST amazing SEX last night! Like the BEST ever! And I really, REALLY love her! So, nobody even THINK about trying to steal that beautiful woman from me because I will hunt you DOWN! Don't underestimate Mrs. Yuzu Aihara! PEACE!"

And with that, Yuzu continued her strut into the school undetered, as Mei realized everyone was now looking at her for some sort of explanation... or they were all just fantasizing about their amazing sex - and who exactly was top and bottom in their relationship.

They were all probably wondering a combination of the two. _Thanks Saburouta... now we'll never know, most likely!_

Mei could feel her cheeks and ears reddened at the attention, but using her monotone Academy successor voice - she said loudly, "Back to normal school activity everyone. Unless you all want detention slips for being late."

The whole courtyard started to run into the school at a frantic, chaotic pace. 

Although, looking back down at her clip board, Mei couldn't help but feel her heart ready to burst. Because  _God,_ did she just fucking love that incredibly flashly, no hold bars, blonde woman to death. That determined girl pretty much chased her down, swept her off her miserable feet and gave her endless joys at every turn.

Mei was so happy that she burnt that fucking letter the way she did.

_Good riddance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: *typing away*  
> My cat: What the-  
> Me: Don't ask.
> 
> Inspiration: sometimes you just gotta let your crazy ideas run wild, you know? If you managed to make it to the end, thank you. You get a 3P!


	21. With birthday showers

Escaping from the terrible weather into the apartment, Mei shook off the rain from her soaked umbrella. After a rather busy day at school, she finished her student council duties late, as if it was just another long day. Because even though it was her birthday, Mei didn’t consider such an occasion to warrant straying from her normal, daily routine.

As Mei usually spent it alone, it wasn’t like something magical happened every year on this day, anyway.  A day in which she was suppose to celebrate getting birthed into this currently cold and rainy world, like she was some sort of miracle. No. Mei thought the notion of celebrating her birthday as unnecessary as its narcissistic tendencies. She didn't need balloons or cards or birthday praise to feel complete. 

But entering the home, Mei smelled the lingering aroma of baking in the warm, bright space. And going towards the kitchen table, Mei saw a delicately designed and lovingly-made cake that had two cute bears in the middle of it.

With the words, ‘Happy Birthday Mei’ written in icing around their paws.

While searching around the apartment for her mystery baker, Mei found subtle clues but no trace of Yuzu anywhere. In the kitchen, washed bowls and measuring cups were resting on their drying rack. In the living room, the blonde’s stained apron was thrown carelessly over the couch.

In the bathroom, a washcloth with icing all over it made Mei deduce that Yuzu had a catastrophe, while the blonde tried to figure out the right amount of pressure for dispensing the colorful topping.

And upon opening their bedroom door and glancing in, Mei saw no sign of her lover, except a gentle gust of wind that blew her silky midnight strands softly away from her neck. Forgetfully, Yuzu had left the balcony sliding door open, as Mei went inside to close it from this ensuing weather.

However, Mei’s breath and body stilled, when she saw Yuzu on the balcony in the cloudy, but saturated orange twilight. She was standing in the rain, unprotected and beautiful in nature’s shower. Eyes closed, with her head tilted back, and letting droplets repeatedly kiss her innocent face; Yuzu looked heavenly. Basking in such wonderful water from the clouds she lived upon, her blonde locks were damp, clinging to her skin, as were her clothes with the rest of her body.

But it didn't look like any of that bothered the blonde because a relaxed and pure smile graced Yuzu’s lips, as she stood there - happy and free as can be - in the rain.

Mei made no movement, so as not to destroy such a moment that she was witnessing. Her heart was spellbound in such a state of serendipity, and the world around her seemed to be in awe, as well, until Yuzu turned around. As if sensing the presence of the person that held the other half of her heart, Yuzu’s green eyes went wide in surprise at being found by her lover in such a circumstance.  
  
“Mei, you're home! Happy birthday!" Sheepishly, Yuzu looked at her drenched state, trying to find the right words to explain her impulsive tendency, "I... wanted to know how the rain felt, when I watched it while I was baking. It just looked so beautiful. I had to feel it.” Yuzu spread her hands out about her, catching the scattered drops, as if trying to convince Mei and even herself that it made sense for her to be soaking wet right now.

Advancing to stand just inside the screen door, as Yuzu kept getting rained on, Mei asked with a hint of amusement, "And how does it feel?"

“Wet.” Yuzu replied, honestly, while smiling.

"Aren't you freezing?”

The smile never faltered from Yuzu’s lips, “A little bit, but it's not too bad.” 

“What if you catch a cold?”

“I might.” Yuzu realized, still unfazed.

"Yuzu." Mei said, seriously.

"Yes, Mei?" A blush kissed Yuzu's wet cheeks at hearing her name come from her lover's lips.

Mei watched raindrops fall along Yuzu's cheek and end at her edge of her beautiful chin, only to drip onto the ground, "I think you've given me the best birthday gift I could ever receive."

Yuzu giggled, "Oh, so you already tried a piece of your birthday cake?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh..." Confused for a second, Yuzu then continued in her charming innocence, "Well, we should try some!"

Stepping ethusiastically back into their bedroom, a dripping Yuzu became surrounded by her lover's sudden embrace. Undeterred by Yuzu's soaking coldness, Mei wrapped her arms with so much affection around her other half. Mixing, warm and cold. Wet and dry. Complete opposites that ultimately balanced each other out. Of course, Yuzu didn't mind their sudden intimacy; every touch she would ever receive from Mei she felt was serendipitous.

The two hugged, feeling the beating of their hearts match the pitter-patter of the rain outside. Losing themselves in such a moment that neither would have minded if it lasted forever. Nonetheless, Mei eventually pulled away, but now with a spark in her purple eyes, "We'll eat, after we shower. I need to clean you up, first."

Surprised and blushing, Yuzu questioned, "You want _us_  to shower... _together_?"

"How else do you expect us to shower? It is my birthday, afterall, so... don't I get to decide what I want to do... isn't that how it works?" Mei said shyly, but all of a sudden getting into the birthday spirit.

Seeing the huge smile widen on the blonde's rosy face, Mei led a soaking Yuzu by the hand, walking them past the apron, the cake and dishes into the bathroom with the messy washcloth. For the rest of the evening, Mei realized that celebrating her birthday with Yuzu was - in and of itself - her magical moment.

Her greatest birthday gift.

And everyday after, whether it was just another today or a special tomorrow, as long as Mei had Yuzu in her life it would be far, _so very far_  from unneccessary. It would be beautiful, like a girl standing in the rain just to feel the sensation of the droplets on her skin.

And that's what made Mei feel complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Just made it. Happy birthday Mei!
> 
> Inspiration: it's Sept 13th, Mei's birthday and everybody loves cake. And rain. And Yuzu in the rain. Especially Mei.


	22. With olive juice

Yuzu was trying to say something to Mei during class.

As their teacher was busy writing on the board, Yuzu cupped her hand to her mouth. And, as far as she could go, the blonde leaned out of her seat, while whispering with the barest of sounds towards the hard-working, studious council president,

“... _mei...”_

However, different pairs of eyes answered back from the surrounding desks, glaring at her and terrifying Yuzu with their subtle, but instant death threats for making such a noise during their precious class time. Yuzu's eyelids widened in fear and her mouth snapped shut, before her classmates whipped their attention back to the front.

Hm!

But she _really_ wanted to tell Mei something right now!

So...

“... _Mei…”_  

Ignoring their glares this time, Yuzu spied her wife’s ears perk slightly, like a curious cats', from hearing the blonde's voice from two rows away. Even though Mei didn’t turn around or skip a beat from her note-taking, Yuzu had - at least - gotten her lover’s divided attention. 

She was listening.

“ _Mei...I-“_

Their rambling teacher suddenly turned towards the class and Yuzu had to abort and duck for cover behind the sleeping back of Harumi. In the seat in front of her, the Taniguchi goddess was getting her much needed beauty rest in her least favorite subject, while Yuzu tried not to get caught.

Oh crap! The blonde didn’t want to suffer from another day of after school punishment for talking, again...

But, oblivious to his surroundings, the instructor barely paid his class any mind, as he proceeded to read from the longest and most boring book he could possibly teach from.

Making sure - by risking a peek over her comatose best friend at their unsuspecting teacher, Yuzu sighed internally in relief. Phew! She was in the clear. But, when her gaze returned to Mei, she was greeted by her lover’s sharply intelligent and glaring stare.

Crap! With a look that said, ‘ _this better be worth it.’_

So, stuck with following through with her mission, and using Harumi as a human shield to hide from their teacher’s detection, Yuzu mouthed her words, while Mei stared at her deliquent wife. Upon hearing no sound coming from her lips, but seeing Yuzu’s mouth moving, the raven-haired girl scrunched her eyebrows in concentration, trying to read her lips.

_Allivegoose..._

What? Mei furrowed her brows even more, uncomprehending what exactly Yuzu had just mouthed to her. Yuzu tried again, noticing Mei’s apparent confusion on her beautiful face, but slower this time.

  _All - in - juice._

What?

Mei's delicate eyebrows scrunched even further.

_All.the.Juice!_

What? Mei shook her head slightly, indicating to Yuzu that she, still, did not get it.

In determined desperation, Yuzu put three fingers near her cheek, while taking a quick cursory glance at their generic teacher. He looked to be drowning in his own boredom, as he read out loud. But, it meant Yuzu was still in the clear from getting caught. So - thinking of one of her brilliant ideas - the blonde pushed her thumb pad against each finger everytime she mouthed a syllable. Three fingers, so, three syllables. Mei could get that. Right? 

Yuzu tried again, as Mei analyzed her like she was solving the worldest greatest Rubrik's cube.

_Ol - ive - juice..._

_Olive juice..._

_Olive juice?_

Was Yuzu trying to say olive juice to her?

Mei mouthed the possible phrase back to Yuzu, to make sure. _Olive juice._ So, Yuzu wanted... olive juice, this whole time? And the blonde felt the need to tell her this... now? Her golden spouse nodded her head vigorously, while blushing profusely at Mei’s understanding of what she was saying, finally.

Blinking in slight confusion, Mei turned back towards their teacher, while frowning.

Hm. What an odd thing for Yuzu to tell her during the middle of class, of all places.

- **Later That Day** -

Yuzu was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when she heard the familiar sounds of Mei entering the apartment.

While chopping ingredients, Yuzu noticed it was a little late for her spouse to be coming home. But, most likely, it was probably just student council stuff that lasted longer than usual. However, when Mei walked straight into the kitchen with a grocery bag in hand, Yuzu looked at her wife's slightly frustrated face in shock.

“Do you know how many stores I had to go to find this?” Mei questioned her domesticated wife with a hint of annoyance. Confused, Yuzu looked inside the bag at the contents. Pulling out a jar, the blonde read the label out loud,

"Olive juice? Mei, why the heck did you get me this? It looks so gross."

Mei stared incredously at her lover, while explaining flatly, "Isn't this what you were trying to say to me during class? When you thought it was _so important_  to take my attention away from my work. You wanted olive juice."

Adorably, realization dawned on Yuzu's features, as her bottom lip quivered trying to stop herself from laughing at her precious other half. Her heart was swelling at their apparent miscommunication.  
  
"Mei, that's not what I was trying to say...," as the blonde leaned in to whisper into her lover's sensitive ear, "...what I was trying to say was..."  
  
Mei's cheeks and ears burned like the sun, with her heart blazing just as equally, when Yuzu told her what she was actually trying to say during class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squish squish, fluff fluff!
> 
> Inspiration: tried to think of the most adorable thing Yuzu could do/say.
> 
> If you didn't get it, just keep saying it on repeat until you do. But, I know you're a smart cookie!


	23. With punklobster's birthday

From her desk, Mei heard the sounds of shopping bags collapsing on the floor and the entrance door closing with a familiar voice announcing her arrival.

Yuzu had gone out shopping with Harumi for the day and Mei had stayed behind to study. This arrangement worked out well because with exams fast approaching and an increase in student council work coming up, Mei needed to get ahead before she became swamped with overseeing the school’s festival preparation and the subsequent club request forms. However, even though Yuzu was gone for only a few hours, Mei felt an odd tinge of loneliness without her greatest distraction around to bother her. It was like studying wasn’t the same anymore if Yuzu’s comforting presence wasn’t in her way or prancing around somewhere in the apartment.

As if on cue, a waterfall of blonde hair and one curious green eye peeked in from around the bedroom door. Then, in Mei’s periphery, two green eyes appeared, honing in on their target, coming into the room. Mei couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat, trying to adjust her reading glasses in a failed attempt to ignore it but Yuzu’s presence had an uncanny ability at calming and exciting her all at once, like coming home after a very long trip.

“Hi,” Yuzu greeted her lovingly but with a timid shyness, which meant she was up to something.

“Hello, Yuzu,” Mei tried to stay focused on her papers that she was writing on but the task was too impossible now that her greatest distraction had walked nervously into the room, holding something in her hands. Turning her attention towards the blonde, Mei was greeted with the sweet aroma and beautiful sight of a bashful Yuzu holding a single red rose and offering it to her.

Seeing the delicate raise of Mei’s eyebrow, Yuzu instantly knew that her wife was giving her a questioning pause and waiting patiently for an explanation to her odd gesture before she accepted the lovely flower. So, suddenly embarrassed at Mei’s intense stare upon her, the blonde mumbled out,

“While I was shopping, I couldn’t help but want to find something that matched how beautiful I think you are…,” Yuzu’s cheeks were heating at how utterly lame she now sounded. It definitely sounded more romantic in her head when she was in the flower shop, while Harumi teased and followed her amongst the flower arrangements, trying to find the right one, "...so this... is for you." Yuzu presented it to her, feeling like a big ball of cheese.

After an unbearably long second for the blonde, the explanation was enough for Mei to accept the rose; gracefully grasping the stem, and touching their fingertips together underneath one of its thorns, the two were blushing throughout the exchange.

Cordially, putting the petals near her nose to smell the exotic scent, Mei’s expression softened, “Thank you, it is very beautiful, Yuzu.”

Scratching the back of her head sheepishly, Yuzu confessed, “Well, actually, I couldn’t find something that matched how beautiful I think you are. So, I had to settle with this.”

Mei stilled. Looking at the intricate overlapping petals, their life veins and the subtle artistry that only nature could create, the rose was a simple masterpiece. “Yuzu,” Mei tried to reprimand such careless courting but the blonde stopped her with such gentle seriousness,

“I mean it, Mei. I really, _really_ do think... you’re as beautiful as an angel.” And, with erupting boldness, Yuzu placed a reaffirming kiss on the raven-haired girl’s temple, then pulled away, “ So please, just accept it.”

Searching the intense depths and undeniable affection in Yuzu’s eyes, Mei could only nod because she knew the blonde meant every word she said, like she always did. Yuzu was a mirror of honesty, and this rose was symbol of that and how much Yuzu loved her.

Mimicking her nod, and thinking her romanticism today wasn’t such a bad idea after all, Yuzu clasped her hands together, eyes shining as another great idea wandered into her head, “Shall I make us some tea? You could probably use a study break.”

“Tea would be lovely,” Mei answered, looking shyly at her notes. She realized she probably would never know how to fully contain these largely winged butterflies in her stomach when Yuzu surprised her with such gestures. The rose in her hand continued to embellish in its own radiance like it agreed with her.

“Three sugars?” Yuzu stopped mid-step to make sure, almost disappearing past the doorway in which she came, but peeked back.

“Yes... Actually, I’m favoring some extra sweetness today, so let’s make it four.” As Mei smelled the rose again, her instincts at nurturing things the blonde willingly gave her bubbled now to the surface, “Oh and Yuzu?”

The blonde bounced jovially back into the room, radiating her gorgeous smile, “Yes, Mei?”

“Bring me a spray bottle with water. These petals need to stay moist, so they last longer,” Mei reasoned seriously but smirked internally at something she said.

“Right! Keep the petals moist, gotcha!”

Mei smiled, watching Yuzu skip away, happy as a pollinating bee. The raven-haired woman turned back to her pile of work and realized that Yuzu had, once again, distracted her for the next good while with tea and probable kisses.

But you know what? Mei didn’t mind one bit, right now, staring again at the beautiful rose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was only right to return the awesomeness that you did with your prompts ON YOUR BIRTHDAY with some appreciative drabble of my own. Thanks for doing my prompt, btw. You're awesome! Sorry, I'm writing this quickly in an airport - not my natural writing environment.
> 
> Inspiration: punklobster's birthday. Isn't she the fucking best, inspiring people and shit all the time, while being so humble about it. Just so awesome. Happy birthday!


	24. With circus tricks

Yuzu stuck her tongue out and stretched the sides of her cheeks with her index fingers, in an attempt to make Mei laugh. Although unsuccessful numerous times before, Yuzu was more optimistic now than ever, thinking that her new status as Mei’s wife afforded her the luxuries of a more lax and easy-going spouse.  
  
But she was wrong.  
  
“Yuzu,” Mei chastised, while sternly putting down her pen, as she deadpanned at the ridiculous face contortions from across the study table. Yuzu was, again, interrupting her studies - by already trying to paint her nails just a few moments ago, to now - with this nonsense. She was starting to believe that this was one of Yuzu’s favourite pastimes, by adorably annoying her, “Stop, you’re being a nuisance.”

Unfettered by her wife’s scolding, because Yuzu had put a ring on it so Mei was in lock-down with her now, Yuzu pushed her tongue out even more, rolling it side to side while trying not to drool over her untouched homework. Not for her homework’s sake but because she thought drooling looked greatly unattractive to Mei. And the last thing she wanted to be for Mei was unattractive! So, continuing her tongue dance between her lips, which she had practiced in the mirror all morning, Yuzu was fully optimistic she could break her lover’s unamused frown.  
  
“Blaahhhhh!” Yuzu drawled, with added confidence causing a slight crack to form upon Mei’s stony facade. Not because of laughter though, but because of something else. Like a detective, Yuzu noticed a curious spark ignite, then quickly smother itself out from those gorgeous eyes that the blonde could get lost in forever, if Mei would ever allow that long of a study break. Instantly fascinated, the blonde took her fingers out of her mouth, “What were you just thinking about, Mei?”  
  
The studious council president averted her gaze, “It was nothing,” she mumbled, while cradling a strand of midnight hair beside her rosy ear, “Could we get back to work, please?”  
  
“No, it wasn’t nothing. Please tell me!” Yuzu pleaded reassuringly and grabbed her hands, surprising Mei with her sudden contact, “This is good for us. Now that we’re married, shouldn’t we be more open with each other?” The blonde quietly pouted, although underneath the surface she was excited and nervous at charging head first into Mei’s inner thinking depths. Although, at the same time, Yuzu knew her wife had the capacity to just shut her down, right now.  
  
Mei gulped when she heard Yuzu’s pleading. Being married to this adorable creature meant that little by little she would have to start breaking down her walls and confiding some of her most complex or even just trivial thoughts to her. So, glancing back at her spouse, but taking her time, she watched Yuzu’s eyes light up when she calmly, and as modestly as possible, questioned, “I was wondering… how far you can stick out your tongue?”  
  
Yuzu fluttered her eyelashes, registering the unusual question, while Mei coughed adorably, trying to calm her emotions. But once computed, the blonde beamed ecstatically that it caused Mei to blush instantly. She had opened up to her!  
  
With over abundant energy and wanting to give it her all, Yuzu tried to impress her embarrassed wife, “I can stick it out,” the blonde stretched her mouth muscle out, flipping the tip of it, ever so gently along the underside of her nose, “-‘Sthis smush.” When Mei’s eyes widened slightly, Yuzu’s heart hitched, enamoured, so she kept going, “And I can make it do this too!” She bent her tongue at the sides forming an enclosed tunnel like a performer, then flattened it and indented various areas so it looked like a three-leaf clover. Finally, for her last trick, Yuzu undulated the entire muscle quickly, like a running caterpillar.  
  
Upon closing and caging her mouth creature, Yuzu noticed a vibrant fire catch on the entirety of Mei’s face, with her ears blazing the most. And she wasn’t speaking.  
  
What the heck? Was Mei getting a fever all of sudden?  
  
“Mei, are you okay?” Yuzu asked her spouse with so much concern. Within the next few seconds, Yuzu’s world turned upside down as she watched Mei’s face go from feverish to determined like a lioness in heat. Notebooks and pencils went flying off the table, Japanese History went abandoned for the next good while, as Mei in one swift movement swiped everything off its surface, almost in angry desperation. She couldn’t control herself any longer after seeing that circus display her lover’s tongue could do.

"Mei?" The blonde flushed, eyes wide, as her beauitful wife started to climb on her hands and knees onto the table.

"Yuzu, I-" Mei tried to resist her forceful nature... but she just... couldn't do it right now! The blonde had unknowingly set Mei on wildfire with such foreplay. And besides, it was much easier for her to express herself this way. This was no laughing matter!

“Yuzu. I’m going to sit on your face. On this table. And I want you to do all those things… that you just did with your tongue, on me. And I don’t want you to stop until I’m satisfied,” Mei dictated in her Meidom voice, only focused on one thing. That tongue.

"You're gonna do wha-"

Yuzu was completely caught of guard by Mei's sudden spontaneity, as her lover jumped like a black mamba and maneuvered the blonde’s surprised face on the study table with her legs straddling her head.

"Please, Yuzu, now." She commanded.

Realizing she had produced an entirely different result than making Mei laugh today with her face tricks, Yuzu quickly recovered, getting into position, and was just as happy, if not more, at achieving this outcome instead. She'd figure out the different sides of her wife eventually, so this lovely outcome was perfectly fine with her, as her tongue started to get to work between Mei’s thighs, “Yes, ma’am! Now this is what I call opening up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, I thought this was fun nene
> 
> Inspiration: In the manga, Yuzu tried making Mei laugh like this once, unless I'm going cray cray.


	25. With punching us right in the newlywed feels

The morning after their wedding, the newlyweds were eating breakfast at the kitchen table when Yuzu giggled, “Wife, can you pass me the hot sauce?”  
  
“You don’t need hot sauce for your cereal.” Mei pointed out, not passing Yuzu the small bottle. She didn’t falter from gracefully sipping her coffee. The blonde pouted until she thought of something else, lighting up again.  
  
She lavished flamboyantly, “My wife, will you honor me in giving me your spoon?”  
  
Mei placed her little spoon farther away - which she had been using to scoop sugar into her coffee with - not giving it to her. "You already have your own spoon."  
  
“But mine’s dirty,” Yuzu giggled, purposely dropping her spoon on the ground to which the dark-haired girl frowned at the clatter and mess. “See, wifey? I can’t use it anymore.” Cutely, the blonde looked expectantly at her love.

Mei closed her eyes to prevent from glaring in annoyance, as she passed Yuzu her utensil. How long was Yuzu going to do this for? It was starting to get old and they had only been married for a day.

“Thank you, my lovely wife,” Yuzu beamed, while she shoveled her cereal morsels onto Mei's tiny spoon and into her mouth, “You’re such an awesome wife.”  
  
“Yuzu.” Mei reprimanded, unable to take it anymore, “Stop saying wife after everything you say.”  
  
“But...but,” Yuzu recoiled all bashful, “I’m just excited that I can finally say it.” She shrunk a little lower in her seat, pouting.  
  
Mei averted her gaze at the adorable site of a mopey Yuzu with the smallest of cereal spoons in her hand, trying not to cave in.

It didn't work.

Her heart thumped to the loving beat of Yuzu's drum.  
  
“Here,” Mei passed Yuzu the hot sauce, “Just try to not overuse it so much,” as she blushed, but finished with, "wife.”  
  
Instantly, the word sent an electric shiver into Mei’s abdomen and a strange comfort spread throughout her body. I guess, she really couldn't blame the blonde for being excited, as Yuzu happily took the small bottle from her hand, glowing at Mei's faintly wonderstruck stare.

Because Yuzu was right.

There was just something really special and exciting about being able to call each other wife now, as Mei proceeded to overlook the blonde pouring copious amounts of hot sauce into her cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of seeing the early scans of citrus plus...er, Vol. 10 specials - wahhh
> 
> Inspiration: Um, spoons? Big spoons, little spoons, whatever spoon you are, you're great!


	26. With their dirty laundry

Yuzu inhaled deeply into Mei’s panties while taking a break from sorting their laundry on the couch, carelessly intoxicated by the scent. When, suddenly, Mei walked purposefully from their bedroom on her way to the kitchen. She eyed the blonde intensely, as Yuzu yelped in fear and quickly shoved something between the cushions, surrounded by the couple’s clothes.

Disregarding her wife’s usually odd behavior, Mei poured tea into her favorite teacup while watching the blonde from across the counter. Yuzu was frozen in place, turned into stone from sensing her wife’s penetrating gaze on her back. Did Mei just see her with a nose full of her panties? Was this the end for her?

Meanwhile, Mei had no time to question the blonde’s strange antics, right now. She deliberately ignored Yuzu’s bright red and mortified face heading back to their room on her return trip with a snubbing frown without exchanging a word. She had precious homework to do.  
  
Their bedroom door closed and Yuzu let out the biggest exhale of relief with Mei's scent leaving her nostrils. She retrieved Mei’s dirty undergarment from the cushions and delicately rolled the fabric between her fingers. She couldn’t resist smelling them again, even though the newlywed was almost caught a second ago inhaling her spouse’s delicious aroma like fresh baking. It was an undeniable fact that, even after marriage, Yuzu couldn’t shake off her pervertedness when it came to Mei and her alluring pheromones.

After another sniff, Yuzu stubbornly shook her head in an attempt to abandon the perverted thoughts her lover’s smell stirred up. Mei was busy and she hadn't even started their laundry yet.  
  
Returning to the comforts of their bedroom, Mei sat down with her homework, letting her tea steep. She couldn’t help but ponder what Yuzu was doing that made her act stranger than usual. For some reason, it unnerved her. She knew that Yuzu was in charge of their laundry today, so why was she so embarrassed? The blonde always did the couple's laundry, almost screaming out loud that it was her favorite chore when it came time for it to get done.  
  
It took all of Mei's calculating mind to figure it out. Maybe, Yuzu had ripped one of their garments, perhaps? No, that couldn't be it. Even though the blonde wasn't the best at chores, she wasn't so careless to wreck their clothes, at least thus far. So, maybe Yuzu was being lewd and-

No.

That couldn’t be it either, as Mei forcefully stopped that ridiculous train of thought. She went through her list of other possibilities without coming to a satisfying conclusion. It bothered her but she resolved to put it aside for now and resume to more important matters, like her studies. She agreed to confront Yuzu about it later when the blonde finished doing their laundry.

  
But after a hour, Mei realized Yuzu had not come into their room to check up on her, to see if she wanted lunch, or to change clothes like she enjoyed doing on the weekend. Perhaps, the blonde was doing her own studying in the living room? However, Yuzu's homework was still in her school bag, next to their bed. Like a virgin, Mei wondered if Yuzu was going to touch her homework at all this weekend.

  
Mimicking her mood, the president's stomach growled in frustration. She had not eaten since this morning when Yuzu had cooked her some dangos. Her favorite, besides crepes. So, didn’t Yuzu know she was hungry by now? The blonde pretty much had a mental timetable of her eating habits, since Yuzu was the one that did all the cooking in their relationship. Mei sighed, eyeing her work, feeling grateful despite her hunger that she had married such a domesticated woman that cooked and cleaned without ever complaining.

So, where was she?

Closing her notebook, the president decided to take a break from her work to figure out where and what exactly Yuzu was doing. The hangry raven-haired woman searched the living room only to find their clothes scattered in confusing color piles along the couch. Yuzu was missing, like a kidnapped Cinderella. Finalizing her priorities, Mei pushed the idea of attempting to cook soup for herself and continued in her search for her adorable maid turned escapee.

  
Kumagoro watched on cutely from his chair at the table, while Mei scanned the apartment. She opened the pantry, but realized Yuzu would be too small to fit in its confined spaces. She checked the closet next, because surely for the longest of times Yuzu liked to be in the closet. But still, nothing. The cabinets, Mei glanced at, and knew by heart Yuzu could not get up there and stuff herself inside like a contortionist. Oh, the endless possibilities that the blonde could hide but Mei could not find her.  
  
Until she heard a faint noise…  
  
Mei heard a rustle, the briefest of sounds, from the laundry room. Of course! If Yuzu was doing laundry then the most reasonable conclusion would be that she had wandered into the laundry room where clothes were washed and folded. Quietly, standing next to the door, Mei turned the knob and, like a horror movie, she wiggled it trying to get the door open. It didn’t budge but the rustling noise persisted, unfazed.  
  
Mei pressed her ear to the door, listening. What could Yuzu possibly be doing in there that she needed to lock the door for?  
  
Mei heard the faintest of moaning sounds and realized the blonde was doing anything but their laundry.

Mei deduced the situation. Yuzu was in the laundry room with her wife’s clothes, so Mei tried to think of her most recent dirty linen that required washing. And she realized with a hand muffling gasp that she had masturbated in her underwear yesterday because she couldn’t wait for Yuzu to finish with her after school detention. It had completely slipped her mind that Yuzu, happily taking their hamper, had most likely discovered her used and moist lady wear and-  
  
Mei pressed her ear eagerly with all her might against the door, grossly fascinated to hear what Yuzu was moaning about. She heard, "Oh Mei, I love your smell, it’s so hot," through the thin wood. The girl kept her ear glued, as Yuzu kept going, “Oh yes, oh god, keep going. Fuck, I love how you're my naughty wife now."

With heavy breathing, like the air had condensed into thick sex sludge, Mei felt her own body become hot and wet at the same time. Was Yuzu’s pervertedness rubbing off on her? Because instantly, Yuzu turned her on, while the blonde didn't even know that she was just outside the room, so close, yet just out of reach to the actual thing she was masterbating about.  
  
So, carefully Mei wandered her fingers down into her skirt, finding the places only her Yuzu could explore. She reasoned she didn't want to bother her lover, as Yuzu was busy with herself. So, while fireworks shot straight into her core, Mei would just have to pleasure herself, while listening to the blonde call out her name along with other vulgarities. Mei circled her fingers around her already wet slit, trailing it slowly like Yuzu did to her. She could hear the blonde increase her panting and her throaty noises, like it was an unknown race between the two, and Yuzu was winning.  
  
Mei wasn't known to lose, so she quickly sunk her fingers inside, pushing them as far as they could go against her inner pleasure box, creating that slick traction. The sensation caused a sporadic pant to escape. And the two newlyweds, unbeknownst to each other, were off to the races, servicing themselves to erotic images of each other masterbating, while they actually masturbated. It was all, ironically, quite confusing but nonetheless kinky.  
  
Increasing her thrusting, Mei fully lost herself in pushing towards that sweet release, her pleasure skyrocketing as the blonde let out a shuddering cry. It helped her picture that it was Yuzu the one doing it to her and it made her drip. However, before Mei could finish, the door flung open like a newly cast sail, and Mei's head smacked into it with a resounding thud.

  
"Mei!" The blonde yelped in surprise. The raven-haired girl crumbled to the floor, as graceful as a wounded queen, with her hand down her skirt. Seeing little adorable birdies circle around her head and feeling a bump forming, she had hit her temple pretty hard - but most importantly she didn't know if she had came or not.  
  
"Mei, are you okay!? What were you doing outside the door?" Yuzu asked, having a fresh glowing look about her. Ready to hug and kiss her wife's pain away, she noticed that one of Mei's hands was down her skirt, and the blonde widened her eyes in wonder, "Um, Mei?"  
  
"...Were you doing... what I think you were doing?"  
  
"Oh," Mei scrambled to remove her hand, fingers moist like a damp sponge, feeling it so unlike her for getting lost in such a selfish moment, "I was... getting carried away." Her throbbing head was now a mere inconvenience to her surfacing embarrassment. She couldn't believe that Yuzu had this hot and dirty effect on her, turning her into a sexy and burning mud pie, just like that.  
  
Yuzu knelt next to her, feeling the same way. She tried to make Mei feel not so bad for what she did, "It's okay!” The blonde gave her a reassuring smile, even more brilliant in aftersex glow, “I may have gotten carried away with doing the laundry myself."  She motioned to the washing machine, newly started, that had Mei's masturbated panties in it, "Sorry, but I felt like getting a little naughty, just like you did yesterday." After nervously revealing their secrets, Mei softened from her rigid state, trusting in Yuzu. In turn, the blonde loved how she could ease her wife into being more honest with her natural and sexual cravings, "Really! It's okay, Mei, it happens."  
  
So, as Mei had not gotten off, the head trauma girl confided "I..I haven't finished yet." She shot Yuzu a shy, but desiring look, which Yuzu happily took the hint and helped her lover to her feet. She embraced Mei and gently kissed her midnight hair, while giggling, “Then, I’ll take care of this bump after, okay? But first-”

Mei felt her senses melting at having Yuzu take control, leading her towards the washing machine that was shaking softly with their garments.  
  
"I bet I can get you finished before the washing machine ends," Yuzu commented cheekily, lifting Mei up onto the machine. The girl's slippers fell to the ground, as Yuzu spread her partner's knees with a sultry dominance. Mei smirked at the temporary power she let Yuzu have, the feeling igniting her core all over again.

  
Yuzu unzipped Mei's skirt and began sliding it off like delicate silk until Mei commanded in a husky tone, "Keep it on, Yuzu."

She couldn't let Yuzu have all the control over this wonderfully unexpected situation, so easily.

"But you can take off everything else." Mei compromised, which made Yuzu grin. She found her lover’s authority just too cute right now, as she removed Mei’s sweater and bra instead. And, although she thoroughly enjoyed seeing Mei completely naked, she couldn't resist her beautiful master's wishes. She kissed the surrendered flesh, softly and delicately like falling cherry blossoms along her neck and chest. Taking a moment to tease Mei's flower petal nipples, Yuzu radiated her happiness when Mei affectionately murmured her name. She loved Mei with all her heart, so whatever she wanted, Yuzu would do anything to make her happy and wanted.

“I think I might have to do the laundry again today,” Yuzu said smiling, while sliding Mei’s wet and unneeded underwear from underneath her skirt and down her legs. Her panties fell to the floor, as the two stared into each other's eyes like they were each other’s delicious crepe. Mei slightly pleading, while Yuzu with a mischievous twinkle. The washing machine rocked slowly, as Yuzu lowered herself between Mei's splayed legs, raising her skirt and diving below the fabric to find her love’s honeypot of liquid heaven.

  
Resting her back against the vibrating machine, Mei whimpered her mewls of delight with half-lidded eyes, while Yuzu pleased her. The blonde caressed her wife's dripping sex, noticing how close Mei really was before she hit her head on the door. Yuzu teased her entrance with firm but gentle strokes, feeling Mei's toes curl on her back. She licked with the barest of flicks against her wife's most sensitive spot, besides her ears, sending shivers down the girl’s body. The blonde wasted no time after that in gliding her two shortened manicured fingers into Mei's awaiting entrance. It had waited long enough.

Mei moaned eagerly, feeling Yuzu fill her, as the washing machine added its steady vibration. Being newlyweds, this was a perfect way for the two women to jump start their happily married life together, by fucking while doing chores. Yuzu rocked her fingers to the rhythm of the cleaning cycle, as Mei tilted her head fully back letting the blonde have total control of their lovemaking for once. Her hands grasped the sides of the machine, in an attempt to stable herself, while Yuzu’s name escaped on repeat from her lips in elegant satisfaction.

Mei was glad that she caught Yuzu masterbating while doing their laundry, as the blonde steadily lapped her tongue against her delicate clit while driving into her. She should try to catch Yuzu doing other dirty things more often, Mei thought before her mind focused solely on the triggering spasms shooting down into her core. With ever increasing pleasure, the blonde serviced her wife at her own leisure until Mei started to aggressively become undone, losing her regal resolve and grabbing a fistful of golden hair trying to drive her wife’s beautiful face faster against her womanhood.  
  
"Yuzu, don't stop," Mei demanded, almost feeling herself on the edge. The blonde didn't falter, continuing to lick circles, then up and down, and all around Mei's flower to the quickening beat of the cleaning cycle’s next stage. Mei’s insides started to clench uncontrollably from the friction of Yuzu’s fingers, the vibration of the machine and Yuzu’s circus tongue performing its final act.  
  
"Yuzu! I'm-" Mei grabbed both sides of Yuzu's head as the raven-haired goddess shooketh in ecstatic release trying to stabilize herself. Yuzu wonderfully let Mei tangle herself in her precious blonde locks, while hearing Mei scream sensually from their laundry room.  
  
After her screams had faded along with her twitching orgasm, Yuzu released herself from between Mei's legs, wiping her mouth while savoring the last drops that came out of her lover. The blonde lingered a kiss on Mei’s glistening brow, stroking her ears, and loving how Mei smelled, touched and tasted all at once.

However, when Yuzu pulled back after listening to Mei’s breathing return to its slow but deep pace, she became face to face with one of Mei’s intense stares. Like supergirl, Mei needed no recovery time from her orgasm, ready to go again.  
  
"My turn."

Without giving Yuzu any chance to refuse, Mei ensnared her lover, wrapping her legs and arms around the blonde's body like a trap. Trapping Yuzu’s beautiful ass. With a forceful kick off the side of the still going washing machine, Mei used her weight and force to send both of the them to the floor with Mei being on top, her natural habitat.  
  
Yuzu yelped in surprise, as Mei took things now into her own two hands. She knew her wife just couldn’t stand being bottom for the entire thing.  
  
"So, I do believe you need to be punished." Mei whispered into the blushing girl's ear.  
  
Yuzu, dazed and confused at having Mei straddling her, in only a skirt, asked bashfully, "Why?"  
  
"Because, you were smelling my panties on the couch, you pervert."  
  
"I... I-" Yuzu tried to reason but she was too caught up in the fact that Mei was beginning to tie her hands together with Mei’s very own dirty underwear that she had previously discarded. Feeling her hands getting tied and one very strong hand trapping them above her head, the blonde was at the mercy of her wife's dominant and sexual prowess.

Not that Yuzu minded, as Mei’s perky breasts dangled above her face, as she finished with the knot.

With the last stages of the washing machine turning in the background, Mei proceeded to possess Yuzu's skin in love bites and hard kisses, while unbuttoning her shirt with highly skilled fingers. Even though it was difficult for Mei to focus, especially after just being fucked royally on the washing machine, the student council president felt a strong obligation to punish the blonde for her naughty deeds. So, nipping and suckling her way down Yuzu's body, Mei heard the rising gasps and pants of her lover as she trailed so ever closer to her sweet spot.

But Yuzu wasn't going to get away with smelling her filthy panties so easily.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Don't move, Yuzu." Mei commanded, releasing her hand from her lover's tied wrists. Yuzu obeyed her wife’s instruction, satisfying a very primal urge in the future successor of the Aihara Academy. Hiking Yuzu’s skirt to pool around her hips and straddling her, Mei hovered her endlessly wet vagina just above Yuzu's aching crotch. The girl looked at the enticing display of her disheveled prey. Clothes undone, breasts heaving in her pink frilly bra, and hair scattered like sun rays while forested eyes mirrored her salacious craving, Yuzu looked absolutely incredible.  

Her slightly swollen lips pouted, “Mei-”

“Quiet, Yuzu.”

Slowly, Mei trailed her hands around her extravagant gyaru bra, watching Yuzu squirm underneath her calculating gaze like a lioness deciding how to ambush her next meal. Deciding not to cut her pretty bra as a formidable punishment, Mei thought of something much more erotically sinister, combining pleasure and pain. She pulled Yuzu's equally frilly panties down and moved her legs so that her and Yuzu's legs were criss-crossed, like two scissors. The junction between Mei’s thighs rested perfectly against Yuzu’s throbbing center, ready to trib.  
  
Torturously, so torturously slow, Mei began to grind into the blonde, as Yuzu was tied and gasping on the laundry room floor. Mei wanted to hear Yuzu beg for her orgasm as punishment and reward for being a pervert. The newlywed rolled her hips with a fluid grace, ignoring the obvious wanting moans of her lover to quicken her rubbing and just fucking ride her.  
  
"Mei. Seriously, you're teasing me!" Yuzu groaned, arching her back to increase the friction between their two moist womanhoods.

Enjoying the blonde’s intensely aroused displeasure, Mei slowed even more, taking in the pulsating whimpers her turtle’s tribbing pace yielded.  
  
She wanted Yuzu to grovel, "Why were you smelling my underwear in the first place, Yuzu? Why didn't you just come and get me from the bedroom?" The pressure between their thighs was unbearable. Not only was Mei performing physical punishment on her, she was now enacting verbal warfare, all in the name of prolonging her pleasure suffering.  
  
"Mei, I'm sorry! I just didn't want to bother you while you were studying!" The blonde whined.  
  
"Why couldn't you have waited until after?" Mei pressed more firmly into the girl's soaking folds.  
  
"Because... because...," the blonde was panting so heavily and bucking her hips furiously to release such prolonged sexual agony, but Mei stayed on Yuzu like a professional bull rider, "-because I just fucking love how your dirty panties smell, Mei! Okay!? I love it!"

The blonde couldn't deny that she had an affinity for Mei's smell like a bee’s attraction to a pollinating flower. Mei was her Garden of Eden and Yuzu absolutely loved every single thing about her, even down to the smell of her used undergarments and sex torture.  
  
"Yuzu." Mei narrowed her eyes down at the sweaty, half naked mess of a beautiful wife she had underneath her, "I love you. You’re the only one...," she hesitated a moment, still shy in confiding such things, "...that I'd ever want to smell my dirty underwear." She realized again, she really needed to work on being less forceful with Yuzu when she said such proclamations. But when she saw the blonde’s entire body flush at her confession, Mei knew Yuzu had understood the undeniable affection that was still so difficult for her to portray with words alone.

A small smile formed on the blonde’s lips, followed by a short loving whimper, “So, touch me, then.”  
  
Nothing else needed to be said after that. The love between them ignited like wildfire as Mei proceeded to ride Yuzu like a champion equestrian in the laundry room. As Kumagoro remained unruffled at the sounds of the two newlyweds grunting and panting for each other like they were two very horny rabbits, the entire apartment echoed their sex symphony. I’m sure the teddy bear was glad that their mother was working late today.  
  
When it was over, the two hard working girls achieving two orgasms each, Mei collapsed blissfully tired on top of Yuzu who was also numb and glowing, again.

Rainbowing her arms around her wife, because her hands were still tied together, Yuzu affectionately hugged her lover. "I think I'll do our laundry every day now," Yuzu murmured, feeling light headed and so in love with this amazing person she held in her embrace, listening to Mei’s relaxed breathing while nuzzling into the blonde's neck.  
  
"Please do. Actually, for next time can you wash the dishes? I don't think we've done it there yet,” Mei managed to languidly breath out. Yuzu laughed at her wife's subtle clues at wanting to make love all over the apartment while getting out of doing chores. Honestly, Yuzu couldn’t gush more to her friends that their married life was certainly off to a great start!  
  
"Sounds good. How about I wash the dishes after Harumin and Matsuri come over for our movie date tomorrow?" Yuzu giggled. She really didn't mind one bit about this arrangement. And, as if on cue, the washing machine made a finalized beeping sound, indicating that their clothes had been washed. After today, the two could never think about doing chores the same way again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of a writing game I had with my friend Lynchie! I asked for her smut ideas and this is what she came up with, so I can't take credit for the imagery, only the writing.
> 
> Inspiration: Lynchie's lewd ideas. Thanks bruh.


	27. With the joys of technology

Yuzu’s smile took up her entire face watching Mei handle her new phone, like it was some sort of alien technology.  
  
“I’m so happy you decided to get a cellphone finally, Mei!” The blonde cheered, seeing the screen come alive when Mei tested all of its strange buttons.  
  
“I really didn’t have a choice,” Mei deadpanned, “You can’t keep asking the help desk at the mall to find me when we get separated. And you can’t keep telling them to call me your little spoon over the intercom, it’s…” Mei stopped.  
  
“It’s what?” The blonde’s gaze sparkled as she saw those tell-tale ears on her wife turn into the shade of Yuzu’s new red lipstick.  
  
“It’s… nothing.” Mei suddenly occupied herself with her new electronic, dropping their conversation and ignoring the adorable whine from Yuzu because Mei didn’t want to admit that she was, indeed, the little spoon in bed.  
  
“Just show me how to work this, Yuzu.” Mei instructed but cringed, realizing this would be something a little spoon would say.  
  
Yuzu beamed at the chance to be helpful, nudging as close as she could next to Mei on the couch, “Yay! Alright, let me show you how to send texts and pictures, first! Then I’ll show you how to download-” Hyper excited, Yuzu transformed into a flamboyant talking manual, as Mei felt herself drowning while listening to the blonde’s cell phone jargon for the next hour.

\-- **The Next Day** \--  
  
Mei was in a meeting with her professors about academic standards when her phone began buzzing in her bag. She thought she had powered it off this morning? I guess, she didn’t really understand the controls yet, which Yuzu had rushed over in favor of showing her what Facebook was.  
  
Unlocking the screen, while her highly respected elders sat all around her, Mei’s face turned to stone as her body erupted into a frenzy at what she was seeing.

Staring back at her was Kumagoro, her cute cuddly teddy bear, as plushy as ever. Normally, the bear wouldn’t cause such a reaction from her but inspecting the rest of the image Mei felt her face heat up like the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival and the pyrotechnic running it had gone off his rocker.  
  
Yuzu had Kumagoro resting on her chest, only clothed in a black, sultry lingerie bra. Her favorite one on Yuzu; the one that made Mei instinctively pinch her bottom lip between her teeth and unsuccessfully suppress her arousal that it always evoked. The garment pushed up Yuzu’s small chest to showcase the half-moon curve of her upper breasts. And a bite mark, from the night before, was still present below the blonde’s delicious left collarbone.  
  
Her eyes barely registered the caption, while her mind almost forgot how to read what was underneath the image, ‘Can’t wait for you to come home!’  
  
“Aihara-san, are you feeling alright?” The presenter asked as he watched Mei rise suddenly from her chair all calm and collected, but her face… her face, “you don’t look so good,” He finished.  
  
“No, I’m fine.” Mei quickly shoved her phone back into her bag, “but, I have to go. Please forward the meeting minutes to me, as soon as you’re done.” And with that, the successor of the Aihara Academy fled the building to give her wife a sexy time spanking for sending her such a image that violated dress code when she was at school, no less. Only mornings and evenings, she would say after… after she-

Her phoned buzzed again, with a second image more provocative than the first.

Why didn’t Yuzu convince her to get a cellphone sooner, she thought while racing home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intercom: Customer announcement for Aihara Yuzu’s missing ‘little spoon’.  
> Mei: …  
> Intercom: If you are Yuzu’s little spoon, please come to the information center help desk, your big spoon is looking for you.  
> Mei: *cringes while walking to the desk* I need a (fucking) phone.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration: everyone knows Yuzu would do this, so had to add my bit after Lynchie and Uroko wanted nudes


	28. With their rollerskate wedding

A week before the wedding, Yuzu wanted to go on a date amidst their frantic last minute preparations, ”Oh, please, Mei, it’ll be fun and, honestly, I think we need the stress reliever!”

“Yuzu…,” Ready to dismiss such a notion, Mei glanced up from her mountain of work, which now included an organized folder of wedding transactions (really, a big spoon cost that much?) and gave her ‘The Look’ as the blonde counter-measured with her big pleading eyes, ready to burst into stars or tears upon Mei’s decision.

With that, Mei was checkmated.

In the end, she agreed… but on the condition that Yuzu finalize the table top decor, which the gyaru had flip flopped between choices for the last month. Of course, once the stipulation was set, the blonde was a blur on the phone while she pointed at her Pinterest pictures like she was deactivating a ticking time bomb.

Within the next hour, everything was finished.

* * *

“This is gonna be the best time ever!” Yuzu squealed at the busy roller rink, watching as people leisurely did continuous laps on old-school rollerblades that the place was known for. The blonde hadn’t been here in years, not since Mama brought her here when she was little. But she remembered she had loved it! And she wanted to show Mei everything that made her happy, thinking that, in turn, Mei would love it too!

Fidgeting by the gate on her skates, Yuzu realized Mei hadn’t said a word since they had arrived, “Mm? Mei, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Mei replied, unable to figure out how Yuzu had tied her complicated laces so quickly, while yammering about old times past. She sat on the bench with her body bent trying to wrap these lace noodles around the notches along the worn out leather. Mei clenched her teeth; it was probably easy for Yuzu to see that she’d never done this sort of thing before.

“Here, let me help you-” Yuzu offered, rolling towards her.

“I don’t require assistance, Yuzu,” Mei tried to hide how frustrated she was at these long strings. She started to wrap the tiny rope threads carefully every which way, unsuccessfully, with fisted palms.

Darn it.

“Mei,” Yuzu knelt before her like a natural on her wheeled shoes, firm in her resolve, “let me help. You’re tying that one lace around the wrong boot, even.” If it wasn’t for the small grumpy frown on Mei’s face, Yuzu probably would have burst into giggles at the sight of her fiance struggling uncharacteristically on such a trivial task.

After waiting a few moments, as Yuzu watched those long locks reflect the bad disco lighting, Mei calmed her hidden nerves, soaking in Yuzu’s patient and genuine smile. She extended her untied boot towards her, as a silent plea for help.

Adorably happy and with deft fingers, Yuzu reorganized and laced up Mei’s roller skates like Mama did for her back in the day, “There! You’re ready to put rubber to… well, the rubber floor, Mei.” The blonde couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss, while she helped Mei stand on her own two wheels, “Ready?” She hummed, knowing her lover was still shy at PDA, as Mei wobbled and studied her unstable feet, while blushing.

Then, like an hammer hitting an anvil, the thought struck Yuzu that, maybe, Mei didn’t know how to roller skate either, while still holding onto her hands. Crap! Should she just let her go and see? If Mei didn’t know then this last date, before they got hitched, would be a bad note for them to head down the aisle on. So, maybe…

“Actually, maybe I’ll just keep holding onto your hands.” Yuzu disguised her fear behind a nervous chuckle.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll manage.” Mei replied offhandedly, as Yuzu kept a careful grasp on her, while leading them both through the gate.

“Yuzu, you can let go now.” Mei instructed, as she noticed the blonde wasn’t about to budge her hands from hers. The two now stood along the side of the rink, while flashes of people rolled past. Everyone was laughing and smiling, while Yuzu was stressed like a mattress. She didn’t want to take the chance at seeing Mei splatter on the ground like a pancake while others made fun of her.

“Yuzu, please, let go-” Mei made an attempt to detach away because they weren’t conjoined step-sister twins.

“Mei, okay, but just let me stay really close then! So, so I can catch you if you start to fall… and if they laugh then,” Yuzu became really, really serious, almost angry for some reason, “then _fuck_ them.”

Whoopsies! Yuzu didn’t mean to sound so vulgar like that in front of Mei, wincing shamefully as her fiance stared perplexed by her statement. Meanwhile, a child did a 360 quarter axel in the background, landing perfectly.

“Er, sorry about that.” Yuzu recoiled, but she couldn’t help herself. She meant it. “I just don’t want you to feel ashamed, ever, while being with me, even if it is on a silly date, doing silly things that we’re not good at.”

Mei deduced Yuzu’s worried reaction, understanding, “I see,” and relented, “Alright, we can stay close together but first...” her amethyst eyes held an unusual spark of mischief, making Yuzu blush at how pretty she looked, “you’ll have to catch me.” Mei broke away and moved at a snail’s pace, albeit staying on her skates, while she left a stunned Yuzu behind.

Because was Aihara Mei just being playful right meow?

“Hey, Mei, wait for me!” Yuzu said, dispelling her surprise and racing after her. God, in a week, she couldn’t wait to marry this incredible woman!

For the whole date, Mei didn’t fall once. (Also, she didn’t find it necessary to tell the blonde that she had extensively studied the aerodynamics and ‘how to’ YouTube videos of roller skating, before they had left. She just didn’t think of googling how to tie roller skates, a minor error on her part.)

* * *

Walking down the aisle, Yuzu had the biggest jitter monsters of her life. At the end, Mei stood waiting, having already gone. A sight to behold, her love looked more beautiful than a forest of roses in her matching wedding dress. Yuzu could feel her happy tears ready to explode but she needed to make it down the walkway, at least, before she could let them escape. So, scanning the seats, Yuzu saw her family, her friends, all overly joyed and proud of the two, in this moment. But behind them, a few of the Academy’s and Gramp’s colleagues stood with stern faces at this current procession.

Almost reaching the end, Yuzu felt her left heel slip and she started to fall like dead weight.

Arms circling around the blonde before she collapsed onto the ground, Mei caught her. Everyone gasped, except for the few businessmen that chuckled smugly.

Before Yuzu felt the absolute dread of messing up their wedding, Mei whispered with gentle elegance against her flowery and braided hair,

“...don't mind them, right?” And in another surprising turn, the blonde was shocked in the next moment to feel Mei’s lips on her own, kissing her tenderly before they had even begun their nuptial ceremony, in front of everyone.

Pulling back, so Yuzu could see how red Mei’s ears were, her soon-to-be wife continued calmly, “I’ll always be by your side, Yuzu… to catch you, like you would with me. And I’m not ashamed of it.”

With such softness, after helping Yuzu to her feet and seeing the worry wash away from that beautiful face, Mei asked,

"Ready?"

Yuzu smiled and nodded, a kaleidoscope of happiness, as Mei held her hand the rest of the way to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geee, I've missed you fluff fluff!! Waaaaaaaaahhh.
> 
> Inspiration: I cleary took Halsey's song 'Without me' out of context, but that one line got me good dudes.
> 
> Cat: Stressed like a mattress doesn't make sense!  
> Me: I know, but I like it!


	29. With rusty jokes

“Meiiii, tell me a joke?” Yuzu pleaded, trying to get Mei out of her shell like a shy turtle.   
  
“No.” Mei ignored her attempt again, continuing to read.   
  
“But I want to hear you make a funny!”    
  
Mei turned the page, wanting to find out what the cat in the hat in her book would do next. She couldn’t deny what a silly kitty, he was.   
  
“Meiii, I know you can hear me. I know you wanna tell me a joke,” Yuzu pouted, nudging her nose against the top of the book’s spine so that Mei would have a full view of those beautiful, green eyes. Yuzu was sure that Mei would sink into them like a swamp bog.   
  
“Yuzu.” Mei put the book down. “How about you tell me a joke?” She realized that she wasn’t going to get anymore reading done until she satisfied Yuzu somehow.   
  
“Mm!” Yuzu lit up like a pretty cannon. “Okay! What did the nail say to the police officer?”    
  
“What?”    
  
“Don’t a-rrust me officer!”   
  
Mei didn’t laugh, even when Yuzu waited in anticipation after. Did she not get the punch line?   
  
“Get it?” Yuzu nervously leaned closer to Mei, trying to telepathically understand her lover’s sense of humour.   
  
“No. Your jokes are really rusty, Yuzu. You rust think of better ones.” Mei stated bluntly, but began to blush slightly as she saw Yuzu's lips quiver in the beginning stages of laughter over what Mei had just said. 

Her shy turtle made a funny! 

As the blonde burst into insane fits of laughter with tears in her eyes and rolling on the floor, Mei softened. 

She picked up her book and continued to read, content. 

She had satisfied Yuzu for the next ten minutes, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no reasoning.
> 
> Inspiration: Literally, the word rust inspired this. Let's move on.


	30. With her doctor’s note

The doctor ambled through his questionnaire, “And finally, are you sexually active?” he asked Yuzu during her regular check up.

The blonde fidgeted in the exam chair, the paper sheet wrinkling under her awkwardness, “Um, well. It’s kinda complicated.” Yuzu told the truth. Being lovers with her step sister could be considered a complicated situation, she thought.

“Just answer the question Aihara-san. Are you currently having sexual intercourse?” His tone of voice made Yuzu sit up straighter, more nervous than ever before.

“Y-yes!” Yuzu could feel herself sweating under his gaze, as he jotted in his notes.

“What protection are you using?” He inquired methodically, adjusting his glasses but not skipping a beat at these intimate and personal questions.

“Protection?” The blonde exclaimed with a hint of surprise, caught off guard again. She furiously tapped her bright manicured nail against her chin in distress as the doctor looked up.

“What do you mean by that, exactly?” She asked innocently enough. Were Mei and her suppose to be using a sword or shield or... some sort of armor when they had sex? She had no clue. Her gay panic was setting in the more she thought about Mei in She-Ra attire.

The doctor raised his eyebrow in concern at the girl fuming on what to say. Did this girl really not know? He tried clarifying, “I mean, do you use condoms or some type of contraception?”

“Inception?” Yuzu said the word quickly, like he was referring to the movie, more confused than ever. She couldn't remember if Mei liked the movie as she fell asleep half way through, like she always did.

“No, contraception. Like an IUD or birth control.”

“Ohhhh, no," Yuzu's mind jumped on figuring out what IUD meant. **I** nflatable  **U** nderwater **D** uckie.

"No, we don't use any of those, Doctor.” Yuzu smiled sweetly, thinking this would get her off the hook.

The doctor's mouth went slightly agape in disbelief. Surely, this girl was jesting? He had to get to the bottom of this. “Then what do you do for protection? You must use something?” He tried asking Yuzu again, thinking the girl was just nervous the first time he inquired.

Yuzu was in full gay panic mode. She had to tell him something!

“Oh, I guess I just pull out really fast and duck for cover, Doc. Everything happens so fast! You know?” In these times of stress, she gave him her signature peace sign, showing off her slender long fingers, albeit shakily. As the doctor's glasses ran down his nose, Yuzu was certain that this answer would make him happy and they could move on with the rest of the check up.

But rather, the doctor flatlined. Was this girl being truly serious right now, or was she pulling his leg?

“Aihara-san.” He opted on a different tactic, nudging his glasses back into proper position, “How often do you have sexual intercourse?”

Crap! Another sex question, but at least she knew the answer to this one! She scrunched her nose adorably, while replying, “Like… three times.”

“A week?” The doctor was ready to jot that down, along with this girl's innocent sense of irresponsibilty at not using some sort of protection.

“No. Like three times... a day.” Yuzu clarified with a stifling laugh, trying to be serious. But it was crazy, even to her, how much Mei liked to do it all the time, much to her surprised joy. As long as the blonde got her homework done, Mei was pretty much always ready to go.

“A day!?” The doctor's voice came out very high pitched, and highly unprofessional in Yuzu's opinion, “When? How?! Don't you have school?!”

“Well, um, yeah. But we only do it once I've done my homework. We pretty much do it every morning and night, and sometimes at school too." Yuzu hesitated now, watching his glasses almost fall off, "Are you supposed to be asking me these sorts of questions?”

This was a very weird check up. Hopefully, this guy wasn't secretly a pervert.

The doctor composed himself, realizing the girl was genuine in her responses. He refrained from prying further and going against patient bias. He needed to focus and make a treatment plan for this girl's promiscuous behavior.

Firmly, he set his glasses back against his face, while saying, “I need to put you on birth control, Yuzuko.”

“Birth control!? I don’t think that’ll be needed,” Yuzu feebly attempted but the doctor stunned her into silence with his authoritative gaze, while a vein had started to show on his temple.

“And why wouldn’t it be necessary?” He retorted calmly, “Are you trying to get pregnant?” This would all make sense then.

“Oh no! Nononono,” Yuzu’s gay panic set in again. Should she just blurt out right now that she was a lesbian? That she was seeing Mei, her beautiful step sister? She was so embarrassed at this miscommunication. She needed to start being more honest and open with her and Mei's relationship. She had already told her family and friends but the notion of telling strangers was still sort of awkward to her. She knew she had to get used to it, but it was embarrassing! They were getting married too, and she realized that if she wasn’t comfortable with it now, especially in the privacy of a medical office and towards a medical professional then Yuzu considered there was no hope for her. She was such a bottom.

“Doc, it's cause… it's cause-” Yuzu panicked, not wanting to be a bottom.

“-If you don’t provide me with a good enough reason, Yuzuko, then I’ll have to prescribe you birth control in order to protect you. And condoms. It’s for your own good. I don't want you getting any diseases from your partner.”

Yuzu froze from confessing and almost burst out laughing at the thought of Mei giving her a disease, as her other half was the pinnacle of cleanliness, always. Thinking the only disease Mei could give her was the disease of being hopelessly and utterly in love, but-

“-It’s just,” Yuzu fidgeted again, trying, “It won’t work.” The paper crinkled underneath her, as she worded what she was going to say really, really slowly, so he would get the obvious hint. “Seriously, I don't need it. It won't work for me... or my partner.”

There she said it. Or well, I guess she implied it... but really, really, good though. 

She tried winking too but it came out as a nervous eye twitch.

“The birth control pill is 99% effective, Yuzu. As long as you take it daily, you shouldn’t have to worry that your sexual activity will produce a child. Here. It takes two weeks in order for it to work,” And the doctor totally misread her intent, writing on his prescription pad, “In the meantime, take these.”

He went through a drawer and handed Yuzu a grocery bag full of condoms with different types of lubricants and textures. One even looked like Yuzubocci. Was she going to have to put these on her fingers the next time her and Mei did it? Mei wearing a strange looking Yuzubocci condom suddenly surfaced in her mind.

In the end, defeated by her gay insecurities, Yuzu walked out of the doctor’s room with a prescription for birth control and a bag full of condoms. She sat down in the waiting room next to Mama as Mei got up next, also in for her check up. When Ume saw what was written on the paper and in the bag, she burst into hysterical laughter in motherly delight, "Oh, Yuzu! Couldn't tell him, could ya?” 

Ume wiped at her happy tears, as Yuzu fumed in her seat at her Mama's teasing.

“I guess you'll just leave it up to Mei again?” She smiled at her daughter, full of support and acceptance that Mei was the top in their relationship. Everyone could tell, but her daughter was just so adorable when it came to these confrontations, not used to them quite yet, as she watched Yuzu distance herself from the bag of latex goodies like it was bad shampoo.

How embarrassing today was for her! 

When Mei finished with her check up, the doctor came into the waiting room with an extremely red face, looking straight at Yuzu.

No words. He just took his prescription and his condoms, stumbling back to his exam room.

Hiding a smirk behind a cough of suppressed laughter, Mei's eyes told Yuzu everything she needed to know. She was an useless lesbian right now, as the blonde faced this reality with a red face for the rest of the way home.


	31. With some AU enhancements

Whilst in the middle of fighting epic dragons and ogres in the land of Japania, Princess Yuzuko and Mei stumbled upon an Oracle’s gemstone shop. Scanning the array of gems and precious stones, Mei saw tiny descriptions next to each one. Yuzu’s revealing battle outfit nudged itself next to hers, curious as well as her green eyes sparkled with fantasy magic contained within.

“Princess Mei, look a gem for focus and energy! Perhaps, if you take this you won’t fall asleep midway through our battles!” 

Mei replied bluntly, moving along the aisle of gem assortments, “I do not require it, Princess Yuzuko. I’m still able to slay ten times as many dragons as you, even when you are at full capacity.” 

Mei did not notice the blonde pouting after that and fidgeting with her She-Ra sword. She couldn’t deny Mei was right. She just really did not like all the blood and guts from cutting off countless heads, while Mei seemed to genuinely find unadulterated pleasure in it. It was kinky. One of the many kinky things Yuzu secretly liked about her battle companion.

Stopping upon a gem with an odd description, Mei found an intriguing one, indeed.

Next to a glowing purple diamond, it said, ‘The Bigger the Better.’ So, Mei picked it up and looked sidelong at Yuzu who was busy with the other pretty objects.

“Hey, Yuzu, I am curious about this one.”

Gracefully, she tossed the gem at her and Yuzu clumsily tried to catch it, handling it like a hot potato before it went down her shirt.

“Gah! Oh, crap!” Yuzu wailed, as the gem glowed brighter between her chest, activating it. Yuzu’s chest grew five sizes more, her once tiny breasts now popping out of her revealing outfit like a Japanese overexaggerated video game heroine. 

Mei smiled a small but satisfied smile, much pleased at the sight, before she heard a roar and noticed a burst of dragon flame behind the beautiful blonde in the background.

“Come on, Princess Yuzuko, we will deal with your new ordeal later,” she said with a hint of mischief in her words. How Mei would deal with it later would be up to the reader to ponder about today.

Yuzu whined, “But how do you run with these things??” She unsheathed her She-Ra sword, while her busty orbs bounced mightily.

“As fast as you can,” Mei didn’t miss a beat, as she pushed Yuzu out the door with the blonde’s now meaty and magical chest on full display, ready to slay another round of fantasy creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind an enhancement like dat. ;p
> 
> Inspiration: Rolex's ideas of gemstones and AU's. If you haven't checked out her Citrus fanfiction, please do so!


	32. With a Glidesloe picture and drabble reel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three minature drabbles based on Glidesloe's amazing Citrus artwork on Twitter.  
> I do not own any of these pictures. All credit goes to the artist Glidesloe.
> 
> Glidesloe twitter link: https://mobile.twitter.com/glidesloe?lang=en

  **1**

Yuzu couldn’t think of a greater feeling than having Mei wrapped in her arms. Her body pressed against hers, her distinctive smell a comforting scent that now reminded her of home; the blonde was in heaven.

“Yuzu, how long are you going to hug me for?” Mei asked, gently. The other girl had her arms circling around her neck with her fingers curled about her shoulders and her legs around her waist, like she was Mei’s giant teddy bear.

“Forever. Can I hug you forever?” Was the blonde’s only response, as she sighed deeply and nuzzled even more into Mei’s soft hair.

Yuzu couldn’t see the smile that crossed Mei’s lips but she felt it in the way the raven-haired girl relaxed even more into her touch. Her hands lingered on her hips, gently gripping into Yuzu’s soft pajama top.

Mei’s mind was so at ease and in the moment, cuddling with Yuzu. It was so much a part of their nightly ritual by now that Mei wondered what they did beforehand when they got ready for bed - but did the past really matter anymore?

Suddenly sensing a lapse in her warmth and missing it instantly, Mei felt Yuzu pull back only to return into her embrace the next second, but now her arms had moved underneath her armpits. The older girl was wandering her hands in a massaging way down her spine, as they kept breathing each other in and out with slow rhythmic inhales and exhales.

The feeling of Yuzu spider crawling her fingers lightly down her back sent such pleasurable chills down Mei’s body, from her head to the tips of her toes. It was such a comforting and blissful feeling that such small touches could so easily undo her. She wondered how Yuzu could reduce her to such a puddle of content, each time. She agreed to herself that she would never know probably and she’d most certainly would never want to find out because Yuzu surprised her at every turn, happily so, in her own mysterious ways.

Feeling Yuzu end her journey at the base of her spine, Mei fell in love with this moment and she loved Yuzu even that much more - more than she ever felt possible.

“Yuzu-” Mei tried to voice her feelings, but her ears became heated as the blonde lingered her lips against her neck and started to leave little wet trails up to kiss right behind her ear.

“Mei,” Yuzu murmured into her skin, “Just a little bit longer. Please?"

The raven-haired girl sighed, unable to finish what she was intending to say. In the end, who was Mei to deny Yuzu such a request? Especially when Mei was basking in the brilliant rays of Yuzu’s love, enjoying it more than the blonde would ever know.

“Fine. Just a little bit longer.” Mei said, as she tightened her hold a little bit more on Yuzu's pajama shirt, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

  **2**

Mei rested her head on Yuzu’s shoulder as the older girl continued to talk about her day. Mei wasn’t quite listening to exactly what she was saying, only that the scent of Yuzu’s freshly washed shirt smelled so comforting that it was causing her eyelids to close.

“Mei, you’re going to spill your tea,” the blonde giggled nervously, as she had just poured the beverages before they sat down and they were hot and steaming.

“Oh, sorry,” Mei drawled, half asleep, and only half aware that she was about to spill some of her drink but Yuzu gently pushed a slender finger against her ceramic mug, putting it back in its upright position.

“Mei, have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying,” her lover said so warmly that if Mei told her the truth she didn’t think Yuzu would have minded in the slightest.

“I have...,” the raven-haired girl whispered shyly with a small blush to her cheeks, “not. Sorry, Yuzu.” She yawned cutely.

Yuzu smiled so lovingly, confirming what Mei had already been thinking, except Mei’s eyes were closed but she could just feel Yuzu smiling. She just knew, somehow, as Mei nuzzled into her wife’s wonderfully smelling linen more.

"It’s okay, I know you’re tired,” the blonde giggled and tilted her face against her ebony hair. Mei sighed at the contact, having her head nudged between Yuzu and her shoulder felt oddly comforting, stabilizing her sleepy face, and almost nodding off into dreamland. But she didn’t want to sleep yet. She wanted to hear Yuzu talk about her day, drink her tea, and relax against her partner, so Mei breathed in deeply thinking that the much needed air would wake her.

Unfortunately, it didn’t. And when Yuzu saw Mei’s mug tilt dangerously, almost spilling, she nudged her finger delicately against it to correct it again.

“Mei?” Yuzu asked in a caring whisper. Her teacup steady, Yuzu wandered her eyes to see what Mei was doing and the blonde let out a small helpless giggle. Mei had fallen asleep with her teacup in her hands and a smile on her lips.

* * *

  **3**

 

With a gentle touch and a soft hold upon Mei’s chin, Yuzu steadied her other hand with the make-up brush. It had to be perfect. The curve of the line, the lightest trail it would linger upon her skin. The blonde parted her lips, watching Mei give in to her caress. She couldn’t believe Mei was letting her do this.

“Mei, are you sure you...," the blonde asked hesitantly, not really knowing if she should continue, "are you absolutely sure you want me to do this?” 

“Yes, Yuzu, this is what I want.”

“Okay,” the blonde said nervously, going back to her task. The warm sunlight hit upon her skin, as Yuzu did it, making the moment very dreamy.

“There, take a look Mei and tell me if you like it.”

Mei turned to the mirror and gazed at Yuzu's handiwork. Yuzu had drawn a perfect black mustache, a French one to boot, just above her upper lip.

“Yuzu,” Mei sighed, eyeing her lover's work with a gentle upwards curve, with the mustache rising in unison with her rare smile, 

“It’s perfect.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific picture links are provided below.
> 
> 1.https://mobile.twitter.com/glidesloe/status/1027654086760353793/photo/1
> 
> 2.https://mobile.twitter.com/glidesloe/status/1084212403984785408/photo/1
> 
> 3.https://mobile.twitter.com/glidesloe/status/1041430068969402370/photo/1
> 
> Drabble pictures were chosen by DoorIsAjar and Punklobster. Pew pew pew! They also made short stories on these images so hopefully they post them too!! If they don't, feel free to bug them on the Discord server until they submit!


End file.
